ambition of strength
by dracostrike786
Summary: The story of how goku rises through the ranks of strength to heights unimaginable
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends, here is my newest (and best in my opinion) Fanfiction. The rise of Goku through the ranks, this will not be following the typical dragon ball z guidelines, in fact, probably the only thing similar here with the original story will be the name of Goku and a few of his techniques such as the kioken etc.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and if you do, be sure to leave a review so I can know what to fix** **J**

A really starry night is a rare sight, one with real, glorious, shining stars across a wide expanse of brilliantly shaded dark blue. A shooting star is very easy to spot on one of these nights and can be seen in all its glory, the sad part is that shooting stars are even rarer than nights like this. However what crossed over the great Himalayan Mountains of Eastern China was no shooting star, no it was something else entirely.

See the human body has no limits, when a man is born it is at its weakest, as he grows he gets stronger until his prime which is strongest, yet after that due we get weaker…why? What is it that makes us die? Why can't we live as long as we like? Allow me to pause this story which has only barely begun to explain.

The human body is fascinating in itself but it is not perfect, we have one large deliberate flaw installed by god himself, the ultimate creator that when humans reach a certain age they grow old and weak and start moving slowly and deliberately towards that inevitable fate called death, this is the natural death, or death of old age. Why does it happen, and can we stop it? Well…yes, not exactly by medicine or whatnot, but by evolution. How? Allow me to elaborate.

After a certain period of time the body starts getting weaker because to survive we need to replicate cells and produce new cells in a process known as mitosis. These new cells replace the old cells, basically like retiring one old, incompetent person and hiring a new fresh, and to most intents and purposes, better person to take over. These people may be their friends, relatives, descendants, or even children. That doesn't matter; all they have to be is skilled in the trade that is required of them. Same goes in the human body except for one thing, the life code, or source of us (DNA) is lost little by little each time we replicate, the time when we start getting weaker is about the time our cells have lost so much DNA that they can't afford to lose anymore and the rate of reproduction decreases. However there are two species with solutions to these problems.

The first species is the naked mole rat. It produces an enzyme that replaces the lost bits of DNA, however this could not work as a solution for humans because if evolution did provide us with this rare enzyme that could be described as the elixir of life then it would also have to provide us with the cure for cancer because rapid cell reproduction would lead to mutation which would lead to a cancerous death. Not only that but we would not be able to progress any further with our minds or bodies due to the lack of DNA implementation. Since the naked mole rat is not known for its high IQ or its passion for dead lifting, or even its tendency to develop cancer this is not a problem for it, it is still however a problem for us.

Don't get your hopes up for this one because this solution is a dead end too. The second species with the solution for the aging problem is the medusa jellyfish which cannot stop growth, however it can reverse it. The medusa jellyfish, after crossing its prime reverses growth till the time before its prime and stays that way until the time comes to repeat the cycle again. This is extremely complicated and probably over a 1000 years past modern medicine, however hypothetically if this could be applied to humans it would still be pointless, because by changing the basic formation of DNA you are basically turning yourself into a pile of mush and then turning back into a human. Any muscle or cognitive growth you have developed will be lost. Since the jelly-fish are known for their lethality, not their prodigious memory this is not a problem for them either.

Now suppose that humans were producing the enzyme needed to fix DNA, and that we were not turning to mush and back or had an iron hard immune system protecting us from cancerous growth, in general stopping aging, this would be the Utopia, but this could only happen through the billions of years of evolution and no amount of scientific development could speed that up. We don't have a billion years. In fact, cold hard fact, says the human race will probably be dead in less than a hundred years unless we put our plans of migrating to mars in action. So unfortunately for most of you reading this that are teenage or less, there is a pretty slim chance that you will die a natural death or even see your grandkids. The fact is hard to accept for me as well, but like I said, cold, hard, fact.

Now imagine another humanoid species much further away on a planet tucked into a different corner of the galaxy. These are not humans; they are extremely evolved humans with their harsh planetary assisting evolution. These evolved humans have countered the aging problem, now they are the supreme race of the universe, every second they live makes them stronger, they never lose their youth and they just keep getting stronger and stronger. Until they encountered a tyrant, a creature so powerful that no number of them could stand up to him. Even the strongest of them fell to the power of this creature, the creature that called itself the Syron.

In its defense the Syron had come in peace, it had said that it came from a very powerful species, that an asteroid storm had been the reason for the demise of his race, which no matter how strong a species was it could never be a match for the rage of the universe. Syron said that he would be an invaluable asset in warfare providing advantage via both tactical help and military strength. The immortal species however was very arrogant; it after all had no need of military strength its soldiers set the meaning of 'top class'. And the prospect of another immortal species daunted them. They told Syron to demonstrate his power if he wished to live amongst them, and upon witnessing his enormous strength they fell into fear, Syron said that he had chosen this planet because the humans were the species closest to him in power, but they would have none of it, they attacked Syron, they never stood a chance. Syron in his rage killed all the inhabitants of the planet, making himself its lone inhabitant.

However that was not the end, the eldest of the now perished race had a young son, too young to know what was happening, the great man, knowing what was about to happen put his son in a capsule and sent him on a course to space to the nearest planet that could support humanoid life, unsurprisingly this was earth.

 **Did the story sound familiar? it was my own invention except for the extraterrestrial alien warrior part, which is a must for any good story, I hope you enjoyed it and next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**

 **This is only the intro, the real fun begins next chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, here is the second one. I hope you liked the first one, but that was just the intro, this one does not include much, it just fortified the base to get him started, the real later starts next chapter, this is just warm water. Goku starts from scratch though he shouldn't be able to destroy mountains till chp 4, ;)**

The space-pod our young hero arrives in should be a good example of the technology these older humans possessed, the pod was made of an alloy of gold-platinum-steel and about 15 other metallic elements that protect against all signs of wear and from almost any type of damage space could throw at it. However what shall concern us is not the absolutely fascinating perfection of our little starship and its razor tuned functions and advanced control mechanism, no it was its content. Goku was bawling at top volume inside, after all he had been denied any food or water for 14 hours. Covering a distance of 20,000 light-years in such a short amount of time is remarkable; the pods were able to travel at sub-light speed, approximately 175 million times faster than light but then again, technology. Goku however did not care; the only thing he cared about was his next meal. Of course as we all know, Goku has powerful lungs.

The mountainous areas are mostly deserted at this time however few can resist roaming the surreal fields at this seemingly divine time of twilight. Fortune shines down on our friend as a great martial art master by the name of shang-zi was meditating in these parts when his ear, that age had failed to dull, picked up the shrill wails of a hungry child. Being a benevolent man Shang's conscious forced him to act. He walked to the source of the sound and found a young child lying amidst the hedges of a Siwalik (young mountain).

Shang habitually took some provisions with him wherever he went he decided that one trip could be cut short and fed the child best as he could before wrapping him in his shawl and carrying him home. Shang had lost his wife and son a long time ago from a driving accident in these very mountains. He chose to come here not because of the beauty of the surreal fields at night but so he could come to terms with his grief and accept that no matter how skilled he was in the art of battle he must be humble, for he was a religious man. Shang had a void in his heart where his family used to reside, he could not bring himself to give up the child and cared for him till the child was able, Shang had immediately noticed that the child was unusual, he ate more than average, slept more than average, worked more than average and grew faster than average, he was smarter, faster, and stronger than any child the master had ever seen, and he never seemed to get sick. The master therefore decided not to let this go to waste and started training the boy. Goku was two and a half when he started his training in the martial arts.

It started out simple; Shang started testing Goku's limits. Goku failed this test; he had no limits, or at least none that Shang could find, so he set a test, he set Goku to a track at the base of the mountains, he told him to run around it at a certain pace as it was fairly simple, when Goku got back he wasn't even sweating. So Shang told him to keep running until he couldn't run anymore, he returned in a couple hours, Goku was still jogging. He told Goku to sprint at top speed, Goku set the world record. Now Shang knew that there was something wrong, that this boy was not human, he had taken the pod to be a strange casket but he knew that he had to get the child returned to whoever had conceived it but he had no idea how, Shang decided with a heavy heart that the best thing to do was abandon the child, for better or for worse, who knew what this creature with inhumane capabilities could do? what it would grow up to be? Shang decided he did not want to find out.

So Shang-zi the great martial artist left a two year old in the woods to fend for himself, because he was too strong. However this was not as bad as it sounds, Goku had been left with some provisions, and training no matter incomplete, Goku was a warrior at heart, he knew how to kill. He devoured the provisions quickly and set out in the most primal quest of all, water and food. He was an intelligent being but still, he had no proper education, he ran through the jungle looking for food, until food found him in the form of a predator. A cheetah searching to feed its children found itself in Goku's way neither recognized the other posed a threat till the cheetah leaped; he had killed human before, but never one who could break his rib in a single swipe. The cheetah was brushed aside by the toddler who leaped up and punched the life out of the poor animal before feasting from its flesh its flesh in an exceedingly wild manner. This is actually not as cringe-worthy as you would like to believe, in fact, it is simply the law of the jungle, and they were in a jungle after all weren't they?

Goku had an upbringing none of the old ones had ever had, he grew up fending for himself, knowing that every wound made him body stronger, every kill made his muscles harder, he was a scourge that no creature could stand up to, therefore it is no surprise that when Goku had achieved the body a teenager and the intellect of a man he stepped out of his domain and moved further, and so began his training to become the greatest warrior the universe ever had the honor to behold.

 **All right, starting next chapter, no more sentimental stuff, pure hard training. I hope you enjoyed it, it took a lot of time and effort to write and the plot was a bit hard to develop although, you should trust me it only gets better, if you enjoyed my work then be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought** **J** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now we can actually start Goku's training, for all of you who like stories that give you that sense of euphoria, I think you're going to like this from now on.**

Goku took a different course of training than most warriors would choose to take; he travelled to the nearest village he could find. In India a village is called a gao and this is where our young prodigious fighter went. A gao usually has strong hard working people who are not used to comforts such as electricity or Wi-Fi; Goku decided that this would be an optimal place to start his training.

Unlike Goku these people did not chose a difficult lifestyle, they were born into it, they had no choice, so when a young man offers to do all their work for them, they happily accept. Goku worked so hard that he began to see change in himself immediately; the people had no problem with his prodigious strength as long as he worked for them and not against them. Goku carried weights, large bundles of cloth and wood, he ran from here to there never stopping, he grew stronger and stronger, his hands callused, his muscles harder, until the point came where it was no more a challenge for Goku, no amount wood on his shoulder pained him, no amount of running around in mountains could tire him anymore, he started searching for more challenges, he started climbing mountains and then practiced jumping jacks while coming down, he carried any weight he could fine through the arctic and through deserts, he went to gyms and discovered exercises for empowering his muscles. He worked so hard that he found that there were few things that he could not do. He would not stop training, it brought him happiness, growing stronger and to keep getting stronger gave him a purpose to fulfill in life, he had a hunger for strength he could not satisfy and on one fateful day as he wondered what further training he could give himself he discovered the amazing spiritual energy known as ki.

It was when he was sitting in a tree watching the famous Chinese martial art known as kung-fu. When the master of this particular temple pointed to one of his disciples and told him to come forward for a demonstration on 'mastering the life energy of a human being'. He made the boy bring forward and old clay pot, which he placed on the floor a little over ten feet in front of him. The man then took a deep breath, made a fist with his hand and punched, he punched the air but by some miracle there was a blast of wind and the pot exploded into thousands of clay fragments amid a cloud of dust. Goku was intrigued, he could not look away, the students all applauded and the master apparently bolstered by this show of awe decided to partake in another demonstration, much to Goku's delight. He told the same student to bring one of the larger fragments and place it a few feet from him, the boy complied. The teacher then joined the palms of his two hands and kneeled down as if supplicating. After a few seconds his hands started glowing with a strange blue energy, and just like that, the little piece of clay rose into the air, it ascended a good twenty feet before the teacher leapt up and opened his eyes, the piece started to fall and just as it was in front of the great man he separated his hands and held them up like a cup, the fragment froze in place. Then he clapped and the piece was blown into dust. Amid applause he dismissed the class; Goku was fascinated beyond words by this demonstration and wasted no time in leaping down and kneeling before the man begging to be taught this amazing art.

The demonstration had taken its toll on the man; he was sweating profusely but looking upon the young man kneeling at his feet he smiled.

"Well what do we have here?"

"A youth who begs you to take him as a disciple"

"And why would I do that?"

In his frenzy Goku had forgotten that this amazing person was only human. Goku thought of something he could offer him, but nothing came to mind, he had no wealth to give and no great knowledge to impart. He said the only thing he could.

"Anything"

The man smiled, turned and walked away. Goku's heart sank through his boots till he heard the teacher say:

"Come with me"

 **Well did you like it? Was it too short? Not enough detail? Be sure to let me know** **J** **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now that I have introduced ki, you know things are going to start getting interesting. Goku begins his training in the sacred arts, slowly unlocking his buried potential …**

Goku would sit under a palm tree for hours meditating, he had been told by the teacher that unlocking the barriers to the soul could take a considerable period and it had taken him about 13 years to achieve the prowess he had, however a younger mind might give faster results. For Goku time was not a concern, he had long sense discovered that he did not age like the average human. So he would sit under that same old palm tree, his eyes open, and his mind calm. Then he would focus, he would focus on the feather placed in front of him, he would feel it with his mental probing, he would understand and recognize the feel of it, he knew he was making progress, he could feel it in his veins, they throbbed with the energy he possessed, he just didn't know how to use it yet. So he stared at that single feather, trying to understand the mysteries hidden under that deceiving outer surface.

The old man would occasionally approach him and ask how he was doing; he rarely slept or ate in this time of intense training. The master he trusted for if this man could perform such feet's then he must have the required experience to perform such things, so Goku obeyed him. The man told him to relax and understand the feel of his quarry, one day he approached and removed the feather from its place and replaced it with another from the tail of the same bird the first one had been taken from, however he noticed that Goku immediately became uncomfortable, his stance shifted and he started visibly sweating, when the feather was replaced the young man returned to ease, all this happened without him even being aware, all he felt was that something was wrong and that soon, it had been righted. The man decided that the first part of Goku's training had been completed.

He gave Goku new instructions. He told him now to focus on the movement of the feather and to manipulate it, to make the feather shift it position. This took a week, and was more strenuous for Goku as he now required a certain task that he was facing difficulty in performing. After a week of diligent, frustrating focus, the feather moved. It did not leap into the air and start dancing a jig; it moved slightly to the rest, Goku was extremely joyful at this, he resumed his work with renewed vigor, but he was tired and got no further results, that night, for the first time the master told him to sleep. Goku slept more soundly than he had for a long time.

The next morning he set to work with renewed vigor, the master gave him additionally duties saying that he must not let his physical fitness fall; Goku did not tell him that his becoming unfit was simply impossible; he did not want to scare him. Goku achieved better and better results, by the end of the week he could make his feather levitate, by the end of the month he was so skilled he could actually make it do a jig in midair.

So the old man moved his lessons even further, he was given a different feather, then a leaf, then a piece of unmolded clay, then a stone fragment, then a fragment of pottery and then a stone sword. It took him 8 months and he discovered how the variety of the objects was directly proportional to the difficulty he faced in controlling them. But soon he achieved a state his master called 'universally adaptive'. Meaning he was attached to no separate object but had good control of any object he was presented with. The only thing that set the difficulty was the complexity of the structure and its weight. After a good deal of practice the master decided that he could now take the young man's training to the next level. He started Goku's offensive training.

He took Goku to a field and placed a slab of stone in front of him, and said, "Break it". Goku put his palm out towards the stone and concentrated, after a minute some cracks started to appear. The master was satisfied and told him to stay in the field and work on the rocks, his training would progress when he had turned all the rocks to sand. Goku remained undaunted by this task and welcomed the opportunity of further training. But before the teacher had the chance to leave, Goku said, "How far can you take me?"

The old man smiled, he closed his hands as his holding a ball and held them to his side, his hands filled with an orb of blue light which seemed to glow stronger and stronger. Soon it was shining so bright that Goku could barely look at it, the man thrust his hands forward and directed the resulting beam of blue energy towards a large slab of stone, the field was filled with light and a strong gust of wind seemed to come from the center of the field. When the light and wind faded, where there was previously a rock, there was nothing but charred ground, it had all happened in less than a minute.

"That far" said the old man before walking away leaving an awestruck Goku to continue his training.

 **Recognize the technique? I hope you did, if you like it, as always leave a comment and I'll C'ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What do you get when you combine a person with huge amounts of stamina to an attack, that's magnitude is proportional to the persons stamina; I think you'll find out.**

Deep breath, breath out, breath in, breathes out, breathe in, and fire.

Goku thrust his palm forward in the direction of the boulder; a fair sized hole appeared in its center. The blue energy shining on Goku's palm faded and he fell to his knees. He was exalted by his success; he was steadily getting better and better. He sat on the ground then got up and tried again, he kept it up for a few hours before he was too drained to continue, he fell into a slumbering heap on the ground and stayed that way for some time, this was his sixth day, and he was sure as heck making serious progress. When he got up he took a bath in one of the ice cold mountain streams to wash away any lingering traces of laziness. He then started his usual round of duties, the old man had not asked for anything in return for tutoring other than that he dedicate himself and help out with the chores. Of course neither of these was a problem for Goku. Goku sped around the temple, lifting things here and there, breaking things that needed to be broken and transporting things, basically things that took more physical attribution that mental acuity.

Then Goku would climb to his training place again and resume his training. After 2 weeks had passed the old man visited once more and spoke:

"So I believe you have gotten far enough that now you deserve me personal attention, in fact I believe that your capabilities exceed mine" Goku could not help but smile at this, he thought right, how he knew this though was beyond him. "Are you surprised I know this? Well these 2 eyes aren't the only ones I see with you know." Now Goku was impressed, there was another skill for him to learn from the old man, this hope was dashed with the next sentence. "However this is something that I cannot teach you, for your only teacher shall be experience, now let us begin."

However the old man just stood there, waiting. So Goku made the first move, he charged forward, rushing towards the teacher, just before he reached him he jumped a dozen feet into the air and immediately threw a ball of charged blue energy at him. It reached the man at the same time he reached the ground, the teacher raised his hand over his head as if to catch it but just before it reached him it exploded into a wave of rapidly fading energy. So Goku gave it another run, he ran towards the old man and catapulted over him landing behind him, he charged some ki in his hands before throwing it backwards. The old man moved with surprising agility, he moved a few feet ahead and threw his own ball of energy at Goku's one neutralizing it. Then he put the two fingers of his left on the earth and the two of his right on his temple, his right hand started glowing with red energy and the one on the ground glowed with green energy. He made no further move so Goku ran towards him attempting another such attack but from closer range, however before he could reach him an invisible force threw him backwards. The old man smiled.

Goku tried something else, he charged some ki in both his right and left hand, he joined them together and threw the resulting bomb at the old man, but a large rock broke itself from the earth and blocked Goku's attack causing it to denote too soon. Goku tried a few other such moves with the same frustrating result. Goku tried to catch a minute for rest but before he could take a good couple of breaths, strong blasts of energy started coming his way and he was too preoccupied with dodging them to come up with a good strategy, then an idea occurred to him, a test of wills, of stamina.

He joined his hands together and charged them with as much energy as he could while still dodging the torpedo's of energy, they were getting weaker, it was a good sign, it meant that the teacher was tiring. Then he fired, the torpedo's immediately stopped as all of the old man's focus was now riveted on blocking him, however he could not do so, his strength only came so far, his stamina ended and he collapsed on the ground, he stared at his impending doom, thinking that he would finally make amends for his crime, until Goku appeared in front of him and blocked his own attack. He helped the old man up and took him to his private quarters.

"There is nothing more I can teach you my boy, you have surpassed me, now you must continue your journey, let the forces of nature strengthen you and polish your skills, good luck my boy, you were the best student I could ever have hoped to train."

Goku left and to this day wonders why the man was so willing to train him, little does he know, as he was too young to make memories at that time, that this was the same man who had first laid eyes on him on his arrival to this planet. The old man had trained him in hopes that he could atone for his sin of abandoning the child. Neither had the old man nor Goku recognized the other, but as Goku walked away, he could not shake off the feeling that he was leaving something behind.

 **Bit too dramatic? I just felt the ending was a good twist for this little story of mine, be sure to review** **J** **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And so the mighty warrior spent the rest of his days, smashing open mountains…ok not really, he actually incinerated them, yay!**

Goku wanted to practice, and what better way than to blow up some mountains? He would climb up to their top, and leap off and see how many attacks in took him to destroy it. The earth was constantly proving an insufficient training ground for him due to his superior strength to all other organic beings and he was forced to look for bigger and bigger targets, one of these days he would be blowing up the moon. Oh, he was also teaching himself how to fly.

Goku was developing a technique that if he had enough control over his body he should be able to exert energy around himself and move himself using it to propel without requiring the ground, of course this meant that whether he rose five feet into the air or fifty gravity would still have the same effect on him but he could live with that. He decided that the more energy he had the faster his movement and flying speed would be. Goku was by now breaking law upon law of physics, he exerted enough force with is feet to leap over the Grand Canyon and high as the burj khalifa, he could lift more weight than any body builder could dream of however that did not matter, what did matter was what he could do with one punch, he had learned a technique he liked to call the 'dragon fist', it involved charging his hand with offensive energy, leaping into the air and using his flying experience to push himself towards his quarry, a simple spin in mid-fall for maximum leverage and BANG, the effect was awesome!

The first time he had used the dragon fist he had managed to blow the crest off a small hill. Seeing the effectiveness of his move he had retreated to one of his favorite waterfalls and stood shoulder deep in the ice cold water before using his ki to cause a split in the center of the river at the bottom of the waterfall. He collapsed a few times from exhaustion but soon (2 weeks later) he could do it quite easily. Then he tried a different technique, he caused a split in the falling water, due to the high pressure of the falling water this was considerably harder, however he soon had enough power in relevance to ki to manage even this feat, if the teacher could see him now…

Next he tried a different technique, he used his energy as a platform to hold up first the flowing water, and then the falling water, the latter was extremely hard as the pressure increased rapidly, on his first attempt he only managed two seconds before collapsing. Now he could hold up a minute worth of falling water. When he had come so hard, he tried to see how strong his dragon fist had become, he closed his hand and focused his energy on it, and his strength was so great that the water surrounding him formed a circle due to the sheer amount of energy radiating out of him. He looked around himself in pride, he sure had come a long way from carrying weights to get stronger, he sure was proud of himself. Next he got to work on his punch; he walked to the base of a rocky cliff and started punching, once a boulder fell on him but he leapt up towards it and punched it with his ki in midair causing it to disintegrate, he felt proud of his progress, by the end of the week the cliff had been turned to sand, by the end of the month the entire mountain range was no more, however there was a problem, a man who's been punching open mountains had to draw some attention, The humans had been searching for him and one day one of their officials had actually found him, he had seen him attempting the dragon fist on a large hill with a very satisfying crater as a result. The scared official had been terrified and had drawn his gun and fired, Goku had heard the gunshot, turned to see a bullet flying at him, and sidestepped the coming projectile with horrifying ease, the poor official had turned tail and run, he didn't have a prayer of outrunning Goku though, the super-human caught him and incinerated him where he stood because he was angry at being interrupted and after seeing how weak the humans were had lost all regard for human life, even the teacher who had taught him so much, he decided he would kill if the alternative proved inconvenient, if he were to show his prowess to the human community he would be revered of as a god, yet glory, wealth and fame were not his goals, his only goal was power, he did not know where it came from, but he was filled with this insatiable ambition of strength.

He felt it would lead to great things.

But soon, Goku's life takes a whole new twist. Syron has found him at last.

 **Hey guys, I am having trouble thinking too much further into the future and would appreciate some helpful reviews about plot idea's I'll see ya'll later! Peace out** **J** **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, here is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it** **J**

As Goku worked with Ki he started developing a new sense, a sort of visions that colored everything he looked at, some more brightly than others. He found out that some humans possessed it and only someone as skilled as a Yogi could use this skill properly, fortunately Goku was no less than any Yogi. The energy he charged in his hand glowed in this other dimension, he didn't see exactly, he felt the energy around him, so when a huge foreign energy source drops from the sky, Goku isn't ignorant.

He was actually quite scared; the energy radiating from this being was massive; Goku doesn't know if he could take him on, he's not strong enough to begin comparing strength levels. Never minding the consequences Goku went in search for this new, powerful being on his home planet.

Syron had depleted all the resources of his previous planet; in the 37 years since Goku's arrival on this planet he had already transversed five different planets, sucking up all their resources, killing off the population, he intended no different with this one, however what drew his attention to this planet in particular, other than its beauty and luster, was the strong energy radiation he felt from this planet. He coudnt tell if it was an illusion or not but he had only felt such strong Ki vibrations in all his journeys when he had met the old humans, they were no match for him, he was confident this person wouldn't be either. Syron decided he would dedicate himself to finding this person but didn't need to waste his energy, as Goku found him first.

He decided he should train his flight a little more, it was quite powerful, but not even close in proportion to his upper body strength so he spent the trip to Syron, his senses keened and at a high enough altitude finding Syron was as easy as using a GPS to find a skyscraper.

When he reached the tyrant, he did not receive the best welcome. Syron had sensed Goku coming and had lain in waiting for him; upon his arrival he had blasted him with a fair number of Ki bombs. Goku had managed to dodge most but still found this unprovoked attack a source of frustration and rage; this didn't look like it was going to be a good training session like he had hoped. Goku was startled by his opponent's appearance, Syron appeared humanoid except for a blue tinge to his skin and his exceptional height, a good 9 feet, dwarfing Goku's 6.5 feet. Syron made the second move in addition to the first, he launched a volley of attacks on Goku that he only managed to dodge, and then Goku attacked, and discovered he was out of his league. Syron apparently had an arsenal of energy stored into his body which he only just tapped into, the rise in his strength was too much for Goku, and he was knocked out disgracefully fast. Syron's laughing voice was the last thing he heard.

Goku's anger peaked, oblivious to the rest of the world, he set about his training with enriched vigor, but he felt he didn't have enough time before Syron devastated his planet, so he tried an alternative, he decided he needed a way to multiply his strength, be it at the cost of his stamina he needed a way to increase his power and work at a level that would make him much stronger, much faster. So he developed a technique he liked to call the Kaioken. The technique was at its base very simple, He powered up and then switched his body stamina into another level altogether through sheer willpower and a certain meditative technique, he could only power it one level at a time and to disable it he only needed to relax and let the tension flow out of his body, only the last part is easy, it took him a month to master the first level of Kaioken which should essentially double his strength, it took him till the end of the next month until he could actually do it in less than a minute and move on then to Kaioken level 2, by the end of the first 6 months he could actually reach level 5 in less than a minute, and then by the end of the year he could jump directly to Kaioken level 10. Good progress, now he could start his training. He jumped up to level 10, and he took to the air, he went as high as he could till the lack of oxygen got to him and then he let the cool air relax his body, dropped out of the Kaioken and started free falling, then the fun started.

The dragon fist was terrifying now, it could rip a scar in the face of the earth, he charged up his energy and then he started running around, seeing how long he could keep going at a certain pace, when he was out of breath, he collapsed and fell asleep, then he would get up and do it all over again, to sharpen his mastery over Ki and the development of his sixth sense, he made huge chucks of earth rise from the ground and move around. To increase his strength, he punched everything that could hold his strength; it wasn't long before Goku decided he ought to pay the good tyrant a visit.

 **I know it's crappy, sorry for the content, I'm kind of sick right now, the next one will hopefully be better although the plots going to keep on getting better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, here is the final battle of Goku vs. Syron, hope you enjoy it** **J** **.**

It took Goku all of 46 seconds to find Syron. He had learned a calming technique that had saved him on multiple occasions; it allowed him to hide his Ki, it had saved him from death at Syron's hand as he had managed to play dead and to keep his training incognito.

Goku walked up to Syron a new man, his new energy hidden under the cap. Syron of course was caught off-guard by Goku's appearance; he had taken the man to be dead. The young warrior must have been pretty tough to survive, no matter. This time he would finish the job.

Goku stood his ground, not moving. Syron had no idea of the energy he was concealing; the two fighters stared at each other for a few moments before Syron leaped forward and punched. He blinked, Goku had vanished; he looked around and saw Goku suspended in midair a dozen feet above him, he twisted and leaped up kicking at him and falling back down in a smooth cycle, however Goku had once again vanished and Syron saw him directly in front of him as he landed, he punched him, only to get his fist caught in Goku's grip. Now Syron was angry. Not only was Goku dodging his attacks with seemingly no effort, but he had caught his punch, Syron tried to leap backwards for another shot but fell to the ground pathetically, is fist was caught, he coudnt move it.

This was embarrassing, the scourge of the galaxy, the tyrant Syron, had his hand caught in a humans grip and coudnt free himself? Syron strained against his opponent but coudnt get free, his rage led him to break the barrier he used to keep his power in check and with a mighty blast he landed five feet away from Goku. Syron realized he was at full power, if Goku could still keep up with him then he was gone for good. Syron got ready for a crushing volley of attacks; he launched himself at Goku with the full force of his wrath propelling him forward. Now Goku went on the defensive, he managed to dodge about half the attacks but the other half still managed to inflict a degree of injury, Goku decided that he could not win like this. He powered up to Kaioken level 10. And shot a single energy turret at Syron, the monster landed a few dozen feet back. He got up but another blast of energy threw him back another dozen feet. This went on and on until it seemed to Syron that he was a puppet in the hands of the powerful warrior, who threw him around with his attack, the ground for their battle had been a rather large plateau, Goku continues attacks led to it looking like a kid with monstrous acne. On the umpteenth time Syron lay on the ground, too badly bruised to stand up. Goku momentarily relented; the Kaioken was not taking any toll on his body due to the stamina he had developed during his training, he felt he could keep this up as long as he desired, but he did something very unexpected, he reverted to his original form, and sent a surge of energy towards Syron, this energy rapidly healed the monsters numerous bruises and he was back to his feet in mere moments. However Goku surprised him with his words.

"No point in fighting me anymore, you know I can kill you in a few seconds should I wish, what I want you to do is fight me like this, to train me."

How could Syron argue against facts, he trained the boy, though he sure gleaned as much sadistic pleasure from it as he could. In the beginning Goku suffered as he strained against Syron's amazing strength and agility. However as time passed in the space of a few weeks he had managed to get strong enough to defeat Syron, when this happened Goku didn't hesitate, he stepped forward, charged his Ki, and attacked Syron with none other than his dragon fist, even at this base form it completely incinerated the already pathetic plateau they fought on. Goku had without wanting to, saved any remaining inhabitants of the galaxy. Then what happened?

Hiroshima.

The incident changed Goku's perspective of humans completely; even someone as strong as he was not immune to the power of the human's most powerful weapon and Hiroshima left him on his knees. The atomic blast that scars Japan to this day was what led to Goku deciding that the humans had too much power in their hands, and that they misused it immensely, on this thought he set out to destroy the human race.

First it was his home country, he would use the dragon fist and fall like a meteorite destroying entire cities, he attacked everything he could find that was linked with humans, by the end of the week, there was not a single example of human survival on Japan, even this was training for Goku, He leaped miles into the sky and sent down blast upon blasts of murderous Ki energy, eradicating humans from the island of Japan altogether and destroying a fair portion of the string of islands as well. Then he moved on to china and lay devastation, the media, as Goku discovered, was an extremely reliable system of communication amongst the humans. It conveyed messages so fast that by the second week, the Chinese military, with help from various nations had evacuated the populace and set up a formidable army, to Goku this was almost too good, the humans had just sent so many of their kin and all their military prowess to him for eradication, did they honestly think they could pose a challenge? Were they really that naïve?

 **Find out in the next chapter how Goku deals with the human military prowess, a shout out to aspygirl for her support, and be sure to leave a review, hope you like my stuff ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Goku is so awesome, behold his awesomeness. (Of course I made him so no problem in beholding my awesomeness either** **J** **).**

The humans proved their stupidity by not even sending their full force. He had just sunk a country and they had more pressing matters? It made him angry beyond words.

He reached their encampment and shot a single beam of energy at their tank parking space. He had just destroyed their main offensive weaponry. Next he charged a wave of Ki and struck at their general battle stations, he shot blast of energy at every human formation he could see. The humans had a bit of common sense though, they stopped trying to band together and started running around like wild ants shooting at him at every opportunity, of course he just waved his hand and detonated every bomb in their bazooka holsters, he remained unaffected by their pathetic bullets, the humans were starting to annoy him now, he had missed their fighter jets that were in an underground bunker and they were now flying to and fro trying to land a hit on him, it was starting to get annoying. He covered himself in a layer of protective energy and in a few seconds let out an explosion of energy that wrecked every single jet and most of the ground directly below him too. Then he decided he had enough, He cupped his hands together and charged as much energy as he could, paying no mind to all of the humans petty attacks. Then he let it all loose in a horizontal arc and cut a gash deep into the surface of the planet. The humans amazingly were still not gone, they were like insects, so many of them, so disgusting, so he crushed them like the vermin they were, he was almost ashamed that he had to use his best move to eliminate them but, oh well.

He held his right fist in his left hand and charged it up with energy, then he launched himself higher into the sky and fell using gravity and energy to propel him forward giving him momentum, he hit the center on the encampment like a meteor…no, he was far more dangerous than any meteor, the entire field for as far as a man could see was obliterated, there was a 5 mile deep crater, which should give you an example of the power of Goku's Dragon fist. He stretched his back that fight took a bit out of him but if this was all the humans could put up against him then he was sorely disappointed. That is until he blacked out.

 **Cliff-Hanger…**


	10. Chapter 10

**You will 'not' have been expecting this…**

The last memory that Goku's foggy mind could bring up was being hit with intense power on the shoulder and then blacking out. He woke up in a whitewashed room. The floor seemed like some sort of marble like material that gave off an odd inner glow, he was alone except for a robed man sitting cross-legged a few feet away from him. When he saw Goku open his eyes he sat up with a gruff like sound and said, "About time". Goku said, probably the most overrated line of all time, "Where the heck am I". "No idea, but I'm pretty sure I was supposed to wait till you woke up and then kill you so let's get down to business shall we?" and with that cheerful little explanation the man with seemingly boated features and huge muscles launched himself at Goku, however his speed and strength quickly gave him away to be no man, he struck with amazing speed and power and his first uppercut sent Goku ten feet into the air, Goku attempted to return attack but this man was apparently in no mood to waste time, he didn't even bother with anything fancy he dodged Goku punch, and promptly broke his jaw.

The guy would have gone on even then if Goku had suddenly not surrounded himself in red energy, the next punch he threw at Goku was caught and thrown right back at him, Goku proceeded to get up and grab the off-balance warrior throw him in the air blast him with furious energy, catch him as he fell down, throw him on the ground and pin him with Goku's foot on his neck, he moved so fast the man couldn't even retaliate. Goku then looked at him and said "explain". He had launched his power up to kaioken level 10 and he had neither the mood, nor energy for small talk, he cut straight to business. The man was trembling head to foot, he could sense the layers of power radiating from Goku, he wasn't taking any chances, "I have as little idea as you brother, all I know is that I used to be an intergalactic mercenary with strength beyond words, I died and was sent to rot in the darkest corner of hell until I get thrown into this whitewashed prison with you, they tell me if I want redemption and forgiveness for my sins I ought to kill you. I'm sorry brother but we all have to look out for ourselves you know?" indeed Goku did, it was why he blew the man's head off.

It was a big room, bigger than Goku's eyes could take in; the steady rhythm of his footsteps was painfully broken by his face hitting the ground, he had a splitting pain in the back of his skull as if someone had driven a knife inside, or a sledgehammer. It was a type of pain he had never experiences before and he had experienced a lot of pain.

The floor as he discovered, was not marble. It was an odd substance that was, despite its glow, quite cool to the touch. Its coolness was the only thing that helped him bear the fire in his head. A mark of his willpower is the fact that it took seven whole minutes for the pain to knock him into unconsciousness.

 **Hey guys, sorry I've been gone for a while, I had papers, and I'll hopefully be posting more often now.**

 **And I got a request, if any of you reading this is not from my hometown of 'Karachi' then please send me a message. Any messages, PLEASE, send me on .com, or at my email or message me on Skype ( ). Something like 'I read your story' or 'I like your story' or even 'you need to get your *** off the net', please some feedback.**

 **Or just review** **J** **I'll see you later bro's.**


	11. Chapter 11

**If you wanted some explanation for all this, you won't get it now (keep reading. If you interested in my little plot then you will not want to miss this** **J** **)**

Goku was feeling extremely frustrated by the current situation. You do not get to pick up the most powerful warrior on the planet, knock him out and get to throw him around whenever you feel like it. This sneak was shooting nuclear missiles at his head, though a nuclear missile probably wouldn't hurt as much as what he had felt. Come to think of it was almost like there was a nuclear bomb _inside_ his head…

His speculations were, however broken short . There was a whoosh of air and a burst of light as a humanoid creature with a muscular frame and a purplish tinge to his skin appeared out of nowhere about half a dozen feet to his left. He was naked except for what seemed to Goku a long black leather cloth bond at his navel that went to his knees. What was used to make sure this cloth stayed in position was a slim, light pink cord of wire. It was with a start that Goku noticed that this was no ordinary piece of wire but a small portion of this alien creature's very long and powerful tail. The tail, Goku estimated was three meters long alone, a fraction of which the creature used to bind its clothing and the rest it waved about, almost as if it were testing the air for danger. The creature at no more than five feet tall was only half the length of his tail, its face however was another matter. He had a face that based on earthly standards would be considered handsome except the long ears, the angular brow and the eyes. His face was distinctly off-putting because of the definitive purple coloring but what was even more entrancing, and honestly frightening, was the eye color, it contrast to the face the whites of his eye were distinctly black, and the pupils an alarmingly bright shade of red, it was piercing, captivating and chilling at the same time, this creature whoever he was, was dangerous, no friendly creature has eyes that can shred your soul…

Goku was once again torn from his observations when the creature's tail shot out and wrapped around his wrist, jerking him to the ground. He looked up at this creature with rage filled eyes and made to get up but he found that he could not move his hand, the creature sneered and tightened his tail grip, he felt the circulation of his hand get cut off at the wrist, and it hurt. Goku once more realized that the floor of this whitewashed room, were also made of that same cool, hard, glowing material. He however did not appreciate the method through which this realization was brought to him.

"What am I doing here?" the creature barked in a high, cold voice that brilliantly hid the edge of panic.

"Trust me I would like to know the same thing, now would you very much mind letting go of my hand?" Goku snarled through his gritted teeth. The sneer of his would be opponent widened, "yes I would, at least until you give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you for lunch, cooked saiyan, absolutely exquisite." Eat? Him? This thing was starting to get seriously annoying. Goku said as much with very colorful expressions. The grip on his hand tightened yet further forcing his to bite his tongue, his fist was starting to get very white. He decided the time for small talk was over, this creature honestly had no idea why he was here and the last time he had needed to kill his opponent to move on. Goku charged his power up to kaioken level 10 he sent a shockwave of energy up the tail of his enemy, the hold slackened and he flew up straight to the face of his new captor, a tight punch knocked out a few choice teeth. The creature reared himself up, Goku had caught him off guard, but not this time, the creature charged up his power and once again lashed out with his tail, it wrapped around Goku's chest pinning his arms to his sides. Try as he might he could not break the hold this time, kaioken due to extensive training quite easy for him to hold, so he was not facing any fatigue or weakness, this creature had successfully masked its power and was now quite enjoying his hold on him. The monster was calling him names now and laughing, Goku was denied the chance to respond because of the tail squeezing the breath out of him. Goku was now _ticked off_ in every sense of the world, he did not know how to overcome this new burst of strength the creature had demonstrated, well, to be honest he had one idea, but it was far too risky to even consider, or was it. He took a deep breath and in a burst of red energy, reached kaioken level 17,18,19…20…25! The bindings around him seemed to fall apart because of the extreme pressure he was exerting on his surrounding air, the creature refused to cover, it drew back its tail and lashed forward with it a third time, only this time, Goku had enough.

He caught the tail and jerked it towards his back, the creature was lifted off his feet and fell in a heap behind him, the power of kaioken is such that kaioken five is ten times stronger than kaioken one, kaioken times ten is twenty-five times stronger and level twenty-five is a hundred times stronger than level one. Goku was having a pathetically easy time tossing the creature about. Suddenly the creature managed to right its balance and leapt towards a Goku who stood still waiting and watching for what would happen. The creature's foot almost made contact with Goku's face had not he ducked in the nick of time, some lines were not to be crossed. He tossed it in the air and leaped himself catching the creature mid-fall. He grabbed its tail and snapped it on his knee breaking it, the creature was left with a third of his three meter long tail. It let out a howl of rage and frustration, (in its kind most of culture revolves around its tail) and flew towards Goku hoping to get at least one good hit. Goku just snapped his newly made whip and gave it two meters of tail in the face, the force of his shot knocking the creature a good distance back, and so a new game commenced in which the creature would try to get close but was always thrown back by a whiplash. After a good deal of time it became wary and hung around the edges just out of Goku's reach. Until of course Goku flew a little forward and struck out with the whip coiling it around the creatures neck and pulling him forward, at which point he let go of his segmented tail and grabbed him around the neck instead.

"What's your name?" Goku was feeling tired of thinking of him in terms of creature, monster, and thingy. The uncooperative thingy merely snarled so he tightened his chokehold and said "Out with it!", Mr. thingy consented "Oh all right, where I come from I'm called centric humanoid ablator revenant leprechaun erudite six", Goku decided he liked thingy better, or…

"I think I'll call you Charles. Bye Charles." He flipped Charles around and flattened his hand against his rib cage. It too no more than one pulse of energy to stop his heart beating.

He fell to the ground and was pondering what to do next when a brainwave made him spin and shoot a pulse behind him. He caught sight of a tall, white robed figure as he flicked his hand at the pulse dissolving it and he promptly fell to his knees, contemplating the mysterious inner glow of the flooring before the pain pulled him to unconsciousness.

 **Kind of came up with Charlie on the spot. Like my work? if you do I'll be waiting and looking forward to reviews, later dudes!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright here it comes, for those of you who actually like this story you might want to pay attention to this one, remember how I gave a lecture on science in the first chapter? Yeah well here comes another, only this one is a bit less factual** **J**

Third time's the charm, or at least Goku hoped so, same white room, same weird flooring, and same pain in the head.

This time Goku had arrived a bit late, his opponent could be seen in the corner warming up. Goku hoped he wouldn't need one himself, he felt sore all over … but for some reason not tired, even though that level of kaioken should have left him wheezing. It made him wonder once again how long he had been out cold. This creature was extremely bulky, and had mixed with all that muscle was, as Goku suspected, a decent helping of fat. Goku who was by now adept at sensing power levels could feel that though his strength was monumental his speed was somewhat lacking. However it was not before that the creature turned around to face him that Goku confirmed he was of the same race as Charles.

Except this one was much less handsome, much fatter and very much tail-less. Charles most distinctive feature had been his three meter long tail that was his basic means of attack and defense, so Goku prepared himself mentally for a different fighting style. Suddenly the creature lunged and Goku experienced a most peculiar phenomenon, its hand stretched itself toward Goku in a similar fashion to a strip of jell-o being pulled to breaking point. He sidestepped in the nick of time to avoid the hand, it crashed in the floor a few feet behind Goku and he leapt into the air to avoid the aftershock. The energy packed into that punch was amazing, the jelly fist zoomed back to the creature, and he jumped and shot out his foot, which stretched just like his hand, and which he swung up in and arc that sliced the very air it passed through. Goku, albeit with some difficulty, managed to dodge.

This is not going to work, thought Goku. I can't even get close to this thing without getting swatted like a fly, he was not blind, and he knew he could not withstand a shot of pressure such as what the creature was dealing. He let loose a blast of red energy meant to see it the creatures defenses were weak enough to penetrate using ki blasts alone, however the answer was a negative, the energy merely dissipated as it came into contact with this creatures skin, and Goku caught a glimpse of protective aura the creature was projecting outside himself, It was with a shock that Goku realized the creature had no eyes, but was in fact managing to land hits close to Goku through a type of aura it projected that worked like a radar, it took Goku some time to notice this aura and when he did he realized that it actually was similar to the one he used himself to detect enemies, except with shorter range and much higher accuracy, from this aura of his, the creature could sense not only where he was, but could 'feel' his entire body stature and strength, speed resistance, even energy attacks, aimed his way.

It was with some rather expert flying on Goku's part that he managed to escape the creature's energy dome and speed toward safety. There he kept a wary eye on the creature and tried to figure out how to get past its radar and actually land a blow. The idea came to him rather abstractly as he wondered how to plant a decoy for a creature that cannot see. He noticed the creature sitting there in a corner regarding the floor as if it held the secrets of the universe. Goku felt a spark of anger deep inside, was this thing so confident in its own ability that it felt Goku would come crawling to him, surrender and beg him to make it quick? If only he could confuse the creature…and just then Goku was struck with the realization, he had to make a duplicate, a shadow of his energy, so that the creature would stalk away in one direction and Goku would be able to attack from the rear. However this was easier said than done, Goku spent some time trying to force his energy outward into a form that was much like his own, but it kept transpiring. After some time Goku realized he was simply discarding energy, a reflection is not the same as the object, he did not need to dispense any energy, except perhaps to form an image, an illusion of his general presence.

The first step was to know who he was copying and that's where science comes in. See the body has seven main points from where the energy is distributed throughout the system; these points together form a lattice which most people think of the soul. However the soul is not present in the physical sense that you think of, it is an inner force that influences the human conscience and psyche, however that is a topic I am too uninformed of to lecture on. These seven points are known as chakra points and are centers of energy into which your consciousness can be moved through proper training, some Yogi's have even mastered this art to the level that they can shift energy up or down through their respective chakra points based on needs, this energy control and fluctuation has so many benefits I could not possibly describe it all here. However as if one desires he can use something that is commonly known as astral projection, which is shifting ones consciousness outside the physical plain. Goku uses, or tries to use, this very technique as he forces himself out of his body into the surrounding space. The chances of this attempt succeeding on the first shot…Well slim would be an understatement. However Goku had been training with aura and energy field for a long time and this was simply another topic in the same branch of the same science.

Goku made considerable progress on the first try and by the fifteenth or so he had mastered the technique. Once detached from your chakra system your conscience simply roams around you. It is not limited by space and can travel as far as the eye can see, it is an odd experience, as though your conscience moves, and your feelings and thoughts move with it your physical body along with your senses and energy stays earthbound, it is common practice, for the soul to move the body with it much as a farmer would move cattle, in this state of pure energy many people speak of the experience as extremely confined and limited to the point of discomfort. They speak of feeling trapped in their own skins and experiencing through a very small scope, their consciousness during astral projection is in a form of pure energy, but energy does not have eyes and ears, it can move, but it can't transport, create or destroy things like a physical body can, although they can cause changes in the material universe till some extent, this is an extremely difficult art and was at that time, beyond even Goku. However once Goku pushed himself out of his body, he began noticing some changes, the first of these was a feeling of blissful peace, for someone weaker willed than Goku it would be extremely easy to forget all his worries and float away, leaving his body for the crows, for Goku however this was out of the question. And frankly the chances of someone with a weak will getting this far are next to zero, Goku felt himself expanding and covering … well everything in an almost alien way, however this experience was limited to spiritual feelings as his physical sensations were still trapped inside his body. Then he remembered the purpose of this maneuver, his body. He turned around and did his best to gather all his spiritual substance into one unit, or vessel, and he failed. He tried again with marginally better results, though he could not see in this form he worked by sensing, much like the creature he was fighting, once he had managed to collect his spiritual substance together, more or less, he focused on the body he had just left behind, tried to see what kind of mark it would leave, how it would feel, he felt he had to do it absolutely right or else the creature wouldn't fall for it, being fat and blind isn't the same as being stupid. After half an hour meditative studying he felt he had perfectly identified and memorized his own energy signature. A person's energy signature is unique unlike his power level which depends solely upon the amount of energy the body can hold and utilize. The energy signature is what that person is identified by from all other sentient creatures, the creature was obviously so adept in the field that it would recognize Goku's aura from a fake easily, what Goku was attempting was in a way a forgery of your own signature. Your inner signature that is to speak, Goku slowly moved his conscious spirit back inside his body, this was a bit difficult as he simply felt suspended in space until he had managed to pull his entire substance back into his body. Goku then focused his energy into molding the shape, no, the feel from his memory, it was somewhat like painting from your memories with your eyes closed, except, you need to focus to hold the drawing on the canvas or else it slips away.

It was not easy, but after some time of diligently focusing, losing, refocusing and then shaping the finer details Goku managed to create the best outline of himself that he could manage, soon a faint shimmering image of himself had become visible, slowly solidifying, until it looked like it was really there. The next thing Goku did was practice moving it around, because it was only an apparition, with a radiating energy signature it could be moved at light speed, possibly faster. However that potential was still to be explored, as the first time Goku tried to move it, the mirror-Goku dissolved into nothing after the first two steps, the energy signature fading away. All this exercise, training and planning did not lead Goku to any loss of energy however he was starting to get very mentally drained. He sat down and rested for a few moments, then tried again, this time, he managed to get successful results in much less time as compared to previously, he admired his handiwork for some time and then decided it was time for a nap. He realized that for some weird reason he hadn't gotten a bit hungry since entering this alien white world, however he did suffer from fatigue. He walked a few miles and then sat and meditated; he located the creature and decided it was far enough for him to rest peacefully.

Goku woke up half a dozen hours later his head spinning because of a new revelation he had just had. He couldn't wait to get back and try it out. He really felt he was going to win this fight…

 **Hey guys, that's it I hoped you liked it. Looking forward to reviews if any of you feel like dropping by. I had to do a fair amount of research for this chapter and I hope that my hard work paid off. Thanks a lot guys. Peace out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alrighty mates, time to have some fun.** **J**

As soon as Goku woke up after a good few hours rest he knew what to do. His original plan was to distract the creature with a couple of his shadow clones and then creep up on him and use his best move, the dragon fist, on the creature. But now he realized that the creature would be able to sense his energy, he would have to use a different version technique. The creature would undoubtedly by then have figured out that the apparition was not the real Goku; he would then be able to sense the energy of another Goku and focus on him in turn. And even if Goku choose to forsake the fist in favor of a beam of concentrated energy he was sure the creature would sense that too and dodge or block it. The creature's particular protective shield was a type that worked mostly the same as a protective dome, it required no effort on the user's part, however it was not as good for defense as a shield, which had to be consciously deployed and maneuvered. Goku planned on using the weakness of the creature's shield, to hopefully, break through and get a direct hit. He strongly suspected that though that fat though elastic might not be that resistant. There was also the fact that when the creature stretched out its arm it left the protective field, Goku thought of using this to his advantage, he might be able to dismember the creature.

Goku returned to where he had left his clone. It seemed rather lonely standing there by itself. After a quick glance around to make sure the creature was still a good deal away I focused my energy into making another clone next to the one already there. The original fake (catch the irony?) was looking a bit worse for wear so I gave it a brush up fixing that too. Goku was feeling definitive improvement. He did not require nearly as much time and effort as the previous time, he realized, how much this tactic could be useful in future fight. He made more and more and more, until he had over a hundred clones and could make one within the space of half a minute. He then moved to his astral form to make sure he had done it all right, what he saw was not very satisfying. Goku had, unintentionally, been defiling the memory, the feel of his signature energy. The clones looked like dead cell, of a tissue, just like they were supposed to. The thing was that the creature would not be able to differentiate, as Goku could not either. It would simply check the signature or in biological terms, the DNA. However this was becoming less and less like the original. The first few were carbon copies but slowly small changes starting creeping into the design that was Goku's essence. His conscience or astral form once again memorized the shape, feel and other nuances of his essence and retreated into his body, but just before he did he noticed something. In his astral form Goku was far more aware of the vibrations and feels of other sentient beings as compared to his physical form, intact he believed his prowess in this state could rival the creature's skills themselves. However as he retreated he noticed a glimmer of energy on the corner of his senses, the creature was near.

Goku did not know why the creature had not attacked him before, if he could sense it in his physical form from so far away then surely it could too. What was this thing planning, Goku was feeling some odd disruptions in the energy he was sensing, and it was as if it was stretching towards him almost like…

Goku realized what was happening too late, he managed to escape but his hard made clones were all destroyed by the huge tube-like whip like arm that swept across them, shattering them into millions of crystalline fragments of like that slowly faded. Goku understood why the creature had made this move as he surveyed the arm sweeping about. Part of his training had included the masking of his aura and creating so many clones of his energy had made him far more familiar and comfortable with his cloaking skills, he had no doubt he was invisible to the creature, however cloaking all his clones was more that he could manage. The creature was so confident in its strength it did not feel any threat from Goku, but when it sensed so many more replicas of Goku's energy it became worried and felt threatened, so it destroyed the threat while it could. Goku realized that to make his plan successful he would have to create flesh and bone replicas that would be linked to his mind; he would have to instill them with energy too, so that they could move. In fact as he realized, he could make his own army. However it required a much higher level of skill. He would need to cloak not only himself, but an entire army, of course he did not think he could maintain more than ten but that should be enough, he left his body hovering in midair and felt his signature energy once, then in his astral form he scanned for the creature it was blundering around confused, he felt he had destroyed his opponent because he could not sense his energy, yet nothing happened, was he trapped here?

The creature was worried and Goku intended to keep it that way, he returned to his body and moved some miles away, then with infinite care, so not to let his energy leak, for he knew the creatures radar was piqued, he created a perfect copy, to create a clone under his cloak was difficult and took him several minutes, however the next came easier and not too much later he had five clones at his disposal, here he paused to let his body rest, but he knew that he could not go to sleep as that would mean his cloak would fall apart and that could not happen, the creature would be on him in less than a second. After some rest he made five more clones and proceeded to the difficult part of his plan. He needed to create a flesh and bone replica of himself if they were to contain true energy and not incinerate themselves in the process. He pricked his forearm with his nail and let a drop of blood fall before he allowed the wound to close. He held the droplet in the air and channeled his energy into it. All cells need to replicate is energy and soon he had enough blood to fill the human bloodstream. Then he left his body and through his astral form divided the blood into many segments, slowly altering the DNA based on the body of Goku. It was a lot like how a child learns to draw by copying the drawings of his elders. Slowly but surely Goku fashioned the body of a dead baby. This is also scientifically possible and humans have done it, it is the same as the cloning process that scientists have carried out with rats, plants and even sheep. They have yet to clone humans, but in theory the process is the same albeit challenging as the humans are the most complex living organisms on the planet. Now what Goku had wasn't exactly a baby, but a lump of flesh, bone, blood, and every other tissue formation in the human body, to create a full scale human body exactly like Goku would be extremely complex therefore Goku simply moved one of his clones forward and merged his clone's energy signature with the 'baby'. What this did was that it created a perfect baby Goku for the flesh bone's etc. rearranged themselves to form a rather deformed Goku, now Goku imbued him with large resources of energy. Because the original DNA was his the baby quickly matured into a body similar to Goku's. It was just like a Goku in a coma.

Now let me explain two terms to you, these respective terms are 'power level' and 'energy level'. A persons power level is the amount of energy his body harnesses at any given time or period, this is his basic strength. His energy level is the amount of power that is inside his body at the given moment; energy level burns itself out with use and replenishes itself based on power level. A person's power level is easy to sense and so is his energy level however the energy may also be given from another source, power levels cannot be transferred and must be trained to achieve. Lecture finished.

It took a few hours but by now Goku had ten perfect copies of himself however now that they were more than just light he could not simply think of them moving and they would move, he had to link them to his mind which was already done but they needed energy, he could do it the simple way or the way that would show the creature where they were and throw him in a panic. To put the poor beast out of its confused misery he chooses the latter. He gave them a little bit of energy and makes them stand in a tight circle around him. And then he charges his power to its max reaches, he is distributing his energy within his clones already, and because he wants them all to have enough energy to be able to stay safe of the creature if need be, he charges up to kaioken level fifty. Keep in mind that all this is similar to training for Goku and now he is far stronger than before. The massive outwash of energy scares the creature and it doubles its speed to get to Goku, its arms can only extend so much. Goku now has ten clones with five times as much energy he has in his normal state each. They sucked out all of his energy during his kaioken outburst. He is now winded but he knows that his clones will be safe; he links his mind with each of them to form a secure connection his intellect is now increased eleven fold, after he does now have eleven brains. Goku however has no chance to marvel and his own achievement and genius as he senses the creature getting ever nearer; he sends his clones away zooming away in different directions to further worry and confuse the monster. It senses eleven identical energy signatures; however one of them has next to no energy. It logically assumes this to be the fake and leaves in search of the remaining eleven; obviously it makes up in strength what it lacks in intelligence.

Goku allows himself a brief rest to gather his wits about him as he directs his many counterparts towards safety and slowly rejuvenates his own lost energy. When he feels he has recovered enough energy he charges up his energy and flies toward the creatures, his clones come from a legion behind him and follow. The eleven Goku's now land in a very loose circle around the creature and shoot a blast of energy meant to wind more than damage towards the creature each. The creature is dazed and confused not knowing where to direct his attack and during this period the Goku's channel all their energy towards the original Goku and promptly fall lifeless. Goku collects all the energy and shoot it in a single brilliant beams of white light towards the creature.

And then something horrible happens, the creature starts laughing, a low harsh guttural laugh that keeps going on and on and suddenly its hands shoots forward, tearing through the white light and grabs Goku by the neck. Goku realizes the true power of this alien creature. Its protective shield is shattered, but that was only the first line of defense, its skin is so tough it does not need the protection of the shield to keep it safe. As his grip tightens around Goku's neck he starts seeing his life fade before his very eyes.

 **Phew, well…that's it. This was a tough chapter to write took me all of three days to finish. I hope my hard work paid off. I pray that you all find this chapter very enjoyable and informative to read.**

 **The only reason I write these stories is because I get ideas and I feel like I want to share them with my friends and family. And the world, and what better way than through this website. Looking forward to reviews if you leave any. I'll see you..**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope this will be the final chapter for this fight (Goku vs. fatso) however I also intend to bring a new development into this one, a little twist in the plot. Hope you like.** **J**

So this is what pain feels like…and this is what death feels like…well it could be worse… I mean for the most part I don't feel anything…and then it hurts again…hold on… I'm not dead am I?

Goku's thoughts were jumbled and colored with flashes of pain and relief. He felt somewhere deep inside that this is not what death ought to feel like. It should be clearer, simpler, pain and then relief, once and for all, not these endless, absurd flashes. It took him a while to realize what was happening, while the creature squeezed and smashed and wrecked his body, his soul, his conscience and with it all his considerable, remaining energy was trying to escape, be safe from this body because if it was inside it when it perished then the conscience would perish too. Meaning Goku would die, and that simply cannot be allowed to happen.

With one final heaving effort, Goku withdrew his soul from his body and let it float for a few seconds, and then he watched. The creature was laughing and laughing as its mega powerful hand lifted and crashed down on Goku's body over and over. He was now little more than a bloody tenderized steak, it was impossible to make out any features whatsoever. Goku was horrified with what he saw; all his hard work and effort had gone into that body, a body that was now being turned into a shish kebab. Why wasn't the creature stopping, Goku wondered? Why does it keep going on even though I'm already clearly finished? Goku realized it was because the white robed figure had not yet appeared to whisk him away. The fat creature was obviously not the most intelligent and figured it would simply have to beat him up until he perished. Goku wondered how to make him stop when suddenly an idea came to him, the creature could probably sense his astral presence and since he was floating right next to his body the creature figured that this meant he was still alive. It was a bit difficult to shield his presence in the astral plain but Goku managed and when its target seemed to vanish the creature let out a roar of satisfaction, turned around and went to sleep. Goku still had a mighty good deal of energy in his soul and slowly he channeled it to his body. At first he thought that his body had already been damaged beyond repair and that there was no point to all his efforts but nothing is beyond hope unless god so wills. Slowly but surely his muscles and skin started knitting together his bones mending and his blood finding its way back inside his newly reconstructed windscreen. What didn't kill him made Goku far stronger and it was as his soul and energy flowed back into his body that he realized just how much stronger it had made him. He stood his ground took a deep breath and powered up. It was with a mighty shout that he grew a hundred times stronger through kaioken level fifty; he barely felt the weary pull of such a great wave of energy. The creature turned around and shrieked in fear and frustration, was this pathetic thing never going to die? It thought.

It punched Goku with all its strength Goku leaped up and brought a spinning punch down from the sky. The creature flew back a dozen feet. And got up again, ready to exchange another series of blows, it was too powerful; it took all of Goku's strength to block even a few of its colossal punches. They crashed against his hands, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer than this. Somersaulting a few feet back he unleashed all his rage in the form of a hailstorm of energy through his hands. The creature however was not to be distraught, it roared, in pain or annoyance Goku did not know, and charged through the blasts of energy shoving itself against Goku's rib cage. Goku flew back another dozen feet. The creature reared itself and charged towards him again; mid-stride it leapt up and attacked in a crude impersonation of Goku's dragon fist. It seemed it was all over until a suddenly the creature fell back and cowered. Huge waves of energy were radiating out of Goku. He was concentrating all his energy all his remaining stamina, he had gathered every ounce of power he could, brought out all his potential and still the creature refused to fall. He could feel his kaioken leveling up…60…70…even further, he felt change coming upon his as his body could not bear the stress…improving…evolving…

The energy radiating out of him suddenly became unbearable to the creature that scurried back away from the blinding white light. Slowly as the light faded it became obvious that it was not simply a dazzling show. It was evolutionary adaptation in action. Goku's body could not withstand the amount of energy flowing through it. It caused his body to take all the power inside of him, which thankfully proved sufficient, and create a new better and far more powerful form for him. This form had slim aquiline features with not an ounce of fat, hard muscle through and through. With high energy content, sharp features and long jet black silken hair which fell to his upper back and around his shoulders. It was a form of pure magnificence of beauty and the creature that could not see would only sense the waves of energy it produced. He lurched forward hoping to finish it off quickly and end the fearful pain Goku now shed unto him. It punched and Goku caught its out stretched arms in his fist. He extended his other hand and pointed it on the creatures forehead, a second later a brilliant flash of light ended the pitiful creatures life.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't know what to put here for this one.** **J**

Goku knew when the white robed figure arrived. He did not need to turn around. Even this person needed to breath, and Goku could hear with needle like accuracy every breath this man took, if he could even be called classified as such.

Goku did not feel the trademark splitting pain in his skull that this man's presence usually signified. In one fluid motion he spun and shot of stream of bluish white energy that completely obscured the man. When his attack decimated he saw with impressed satisfaction that the man still stood there unscathed, even his robe looked pristine and unharmed.

"What are you?"

"That which is neither seen nor heard, only felt" The man had a strangely resonant voice that formed a strange haunting melody, it was an absolutely beautiful voice.

"I repeat, what are you?"

"A soldier of the greatest general ever to have existed" Goku noticed his use of the word existed, instead of lived.

"Are you god?" as stupid a question as Goku being an atheist had ever asked. But it was the only thing that came to mind.

"What is god?" The man mused "Why do you say there is a god?"

"Sometimes I wonder if I am god on this planet myself." Goku whispers, he does not know what about this man was calling to him like this, something in his aura, the peace that radiated from him, the honesty and trust worthiness. He was a very beautiful man of course. He had a small beard and a face that shone with such kindness and radiance that Goku suddenly fell to his knees In front of the man. "I used to think that god had become tired of creation and had come down to earth in my body, that I was actually the lord. That my sole purpose for being alive was to cleanse the earth of the vermin known as human, but I did that and here I am, If that was my purpose then what do I do now?" Goku draws in a breath

The man smiles at him and beckons for him to continue, he knows that Goku has more to say.

"Am I an angel who was cast into a human body? Is it my divine influence that makes me this powerful? I cannot be god for there is no one stronger than he if he does indeed exist. If he does and I was his pawn, then why have I gone through all this pain and these enemies, is my purpose yet not done? Or perhaps this is my punishment for doing what I did, maybe those creatures were sent to kill me, so that I would be no more. Maybe I was so powerful god had seen how I had never lost a fight and was afraid if he confronted me himself I would defeat him too and usurp his throne" Goku started laughing at that last sentence. His arrogance was beginning to surprise even him, but he was not yet done. "What creature sits in the high throne and calls himself god? Why does he proclaim himself the greatest when his creation is anything but? Why do we acclaim to his perfection when he created a bowl of biological soup and left us to grow from it? It is we who have come so far, not him. It is we who evolved, we do not need his help, if anything he grew weak or bored and decided he needed miniscule creatures to worship him, so he created man, but that didn't work out either did it?" Goku snarled at this angelic creatures face, taking out all his frustration on it, his new form had a crystal clear mindset and he saw just how much right he had to rebellion, how much injustice had been committed against him. "I'll give you the answer, there is no god, there is no unseen king who governs the universe, there are no angels who watch over us, there is only us, only the most perfect and most intelligent of all creation; man, who evolved and spread amongst the stars colonizing who knows how much, we were coincidence, everything was coincidence, one cell and energy, that is what we all came forth from, I don't know what you are, perhaps some extremely evolved form of humanity. I don't know where I am, perhaps an indestructible tiled box for all I know. Jesus, Moses, and Muhammad Lied I tell you. We are _alone_."

The beautiful man had listened without interruption his face showed no sign of rage or disturbance. When Goku finished looking rather out of breath and red in the face the man started speaking. He said:

"There is a god my friend, and his evidence is all around us, look, how do you think this room came into being? It came in to being because it was built. How was it built? It was built through workers. Where did the workers come from? They came from their mothers, where do you think their mothers came from? Their mothers came from their mothers. Following this line you will come to the first man. Where do you think he came from? Some say apes, some say heaven. But to follow the latter would end this enlightening discussion so we shall follow the line of apes, where did they come? Evolution had to come from something in this empty sphere of inky blackness we know as the universe, how did the first cell come into being, Coincidence? Was it purely a coincidence that the world most perfect creation just happened to be created from a random merging of DNA? Random atomic mixing coincidence created a perfect cell complete with the complex protein formations for ribosome, nuclei, cytoplasm, protoplasm and even chromosomes? How can you believe such an outrageous and improbable explanation? And this is the smallest level, I do not think I need you to explain the complexities of the other larger systems for you are far too intelligent to be in need of such detailed proof aren't you?" Goku could only nod numbly; his raging anger now resembled too much a child telling his mother how unfair the world was.

"Yes there is a god, yes there are angels. In fact in a manner of speaking I am one of them, Israel; angelic being first class, leader of all the angels of death. And I am here to train you."

 **Oh and thanks to TegamiBachi25 and aspygirl for follows and all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Training** **J**

Intense…Could Intense be called an understatement? Goku certainly felt so.

He had forced his power up to Kaioken level fifty, and it hurt. The angel or whatever he was-Goku didn't really care anymore, pain has an amazing ability to dissolve curiosity- had Goku working eighteen out of twenty four hours. When he had accepted the proposal for Israel to train him he had not expected a regime this intense.

Every time he woke up from his six hour nap he would be forced to power up to his maximum possible Kaioken level and then he would be running as fast as he could, he would run and run at unprecedented speeds until he crashed to the ground, the white chamber in which they were never seemed to end, but Goku coudnt spare the energy to worry about that just yet, five precious minutes he would lay panting on the ground, before the weight lifting began. Israel could produce a slab out of nothing, a heavy black square slab… a very heavy black ball, he would put this ball in a bag, and he would put that bag on Goku's back, and then Goku would do pushups, every day the ball got heavier and every day his trainer made him do five sets of a hundred pushups, he would barely make it through the last set and then without a seconds respite, with a pack heavier than hell and arms burning to match. He would go for another run through this endless white space. And this was only half the workout, he would be afforded ten minutes of peace, then he would begin combat training.

Goku would wait for this. He would stand ten feet away from Israel, and he would…create waves and bursts of energy, fountains and constellations of pure brilliance, he would make the universe in front of Goku and tear it apart. He would create a melody of fire. A song of the earth and he would dance on it. He showed Goku the true meaning of energy, a vast from which you scooped up water and turned it into paint, how you painted was up to you. And then Goku would do the same to the best of his ability, what he was learning here was control over energy, how to make it do anything you wanted, how to make into a limb of yours that was infinitely powerful and flexible. This would go on for a much smaller period then Goku wished, and then they would spar, test the weapons they had made, Goku would attack and the angel would defend, but no matter what Goku threw at him was somehow nullified, it would be blocked, stopped nullified or slighted away. Yet he kept trying and his attacks grew stronger, he created a new attack he liked to call _mahar_. It meant 'to eradicate' a huge wave of energy designed to wipe out whatever was in its path. Yet the _mahar_ had no effect on Israel. He would take hold of it as if it was a weighted object he would spin it around and launch it towards Goku, who would dodge it, this would be highly repetitive until Goku was exceedingly nimble on his feet and the _mahar_ was exceedingly destructive. Yet the angel showed no sign of weariness. Goku would use different attacks as well of course, latticed cages which were promptly shattered. Lances of fire that were only too easy to break and a maelstrom of deadly focus that would rage ineffectively.

One particular day Goku was hit by a rebounding _mahar._ He was exhausted but he refused to stop, so many evenings spent launching attack after attack on Israel and not one managed to scratch him. The day would officially end when Goku could no longer maintain his Kaioken. The deflected attack knocked the red layer of energy away from him and he lay panting on the ground, his drained body was highly sore everywhere but not in severe pain, that last attack had thankfully not been too powerful. His frustration was palpable and he was not in the least satisfied as he slept that night.

He knew the training was making him stronger, each day his access of Kaioken ascended a level. He could currently reach Kaioken eighty seven and hold it throughout the day; soon he would be at a hundred. Yet his opponent showed no sign of weakening. His power remained constant as if Goku was not getting stronger at all-which was impossible. Every cell in Goku's body burned with energy that day and he attacked his regime with fury that his trainer had not seen before, he maintained the determined fire of his rage throughout the days that followed. And as they say 'it's all in the mind' his power grew faster than even his master expected, before the week was over he was at Kaioken level one hundred. And he was told to maintain, he trained every day at level hundred. His physical training sessions were replaced with physical combat ones. Every morning he would use his muscles and every evening he would use is cranium. And so he trained and so he grew stronger and stronger, his new body never failed him, his mind was sharper his senses keener and his muscles more powerful, he knew without a doubt that the levels he was at could never have been achieved with his old body and soon if he wished his power to keep growing he would have to shed his body like a snake sheds its skin, that was how the pendulum of growth swings, evolution is natural growth, and you either evolve or you fall behind…Goku had no intention of falling behind.

 **Yeah … I know I took my damn sweet time uploading this one but I put a lot of efforts into it, looking forward to hearing what you guys think, oh and I also write a bit of poetry here and there, if you're interested then find me on FB: . ?id=100014039041166**

 **See you guys later…and give me a bloody review will you?**


	17. Chapter 17

**As I'm sure you've noticed by now this has absolutely nothing to do with the original dragon ball z plot.** **J**

Kaioken level 150…level 175…level 200…he just kept getting stronger.

Israel was relentless, he pushed Goku to the edge and over repeatedly, everyday first there was combat and then there was ki. It was starting to wear on Goku now and yet how could he deny his training or ask Israel to step it down when everyday his kaioken would leap up a level or two. That's not to say that he wouldn't mind a day of or something, combat training was the most dreaded part of the day, and whenever it was over and ki training began Goku would let out a little sigh of relief, his mentor showed his relentlessness during these times best, a constant seeming endless barrage of attack Goku would dodge, block, sidestep and avoid him to the best of his extent, his muscular became very lithe with this training and he could enjoy the feeling of a new ease of breathing and a spring in his step, not that he was actually given any time to enjoy it. After the usual regime of running and pushups and whatnot Israel would engage him in fierce combat, he passively gave Goku insights to new techniques, new power and most rewardingly, improved coordination. Goku could understand the need for mental and physical training but why it had to be so extreme was past him, some days he would try to attack Israel, helping him work on his offensive techniques while on others his defense was trained. He had yet to land a hit though as Israel's agility was extra ordinary and beyond his ability to overcome, if he moved like water than Israel moved like air, and then when he was finished (finished usually the point where his muscles were too used up to withstand any more abuse) they would begin ki training. Israel had taught him many new things he could use his energy to do other than far more sophisticated and perfect clones now he could read aura's (halos of energy around living individuals that told a lot about the individual's respective temperament).

Israel had developed a new type of resistance training for Goku. He would create a deflective shield that Goku would strike with an attack. In fact, it was more than just one shield, it was many layers of shields that would only break when Goku's attacks had reached a certain intensity, There were ten shields in all and Goku was still on the third one, his Mahar was rapidly becoming his favorite attack, not only was it highly powerful and destructive but it was also simple to use, Goku simply collected his energy in the small space that he made between his hands and shot it out in the form of a colossal ball. It was red with a pinkish tinge in color (Goku was learning that the motive of the energy gave the energy its color, healing energy for example, was blue) and flew towards the walls with only a slight whistling sound. The wall held the Maher pushed against the wall for a brief moment and then whistled its way back to Goku; the walls were deflective to anything too weak to shatter it. Goku would grab the hurtling ball of energy and hold, gradually the ball would grow smaller and smaller until it vanished into a flickering pink wisp. Then Goku would sit on the ground, catch his breath and try again, it was the day he reached level 300 that he managed to shatter the fifth wall, the day he reached 400 he managed the tenth. This might seem odd to you but as I said kaioken is exponentially progressive. Not to mention the fact that using the Maher every single day went a long way to making Goku's attacks stronger.

Now that he had managed the ten walls Goku was fighting his angelic mentor once again when it came to ki training. He was dodging and shooting energy at the same time, and he was not always successful in the former and almost never in the latter, when a blast of energy from the opposing side hit him, he would have to fall back for a brief rest, and because most of Israel's attacks were of the same power standard his ki training lasted only until he got hit two the three time. Yet as he climbed towards level 500 he began getting more positive results, he even managed to land a hit on his mentor the fateful day.

After what felt like months of training he had reached level 500, he had been training for a year with Israel and he certainly welcomed the milestone of power, he attacked him with a Maher that day, moving fast he managed to get a good vantage point and strike, due to the time restrictions it was not his best attack but his power and expertise had grown so much that the five or six shots Israel managed were cancelled out by Goku's strike and the blast hit the angel full on, when the dust cleared Israel was on the ground panting. Even in his combat sessions Goku was rapidly becoming more and more his mentors match; he would manage a few hits and Israel starting needing rest time as much as Goku. Recently however Goku had been feeling stretched, as if his limits were starting to get pulled, apparently Israel knew this too.

The day after he had reached level 500, he woke up to find Israel sitting in the ground. What surprised him thought was that his master gestured for him to come and sit down…it was a first.

Israel told him he had the day off, Goku gaped at him like an idiot until the angel explained.

"I have exhausted my usefulness to you my friend. Soon you will shed this body and evolve into a much more powerful form once that happens you will be out of my league. I have done my duty now you must do your, don't let me down." His words were accompanied by a flash of beatific white light; Israel was nowhere to be seen.

 **That's it mates…did you like it?**


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys are awesome.**

 **I don't know why you even bother to read this junk but whatever your motives are I'm grateful. And shout out to Sasha for following and Jay, thanks** **J** **.**

Kaioken level 500…well, it hurt. He had pushed himself in his hurry to get to this point, he knew his body would soon make accommodations for the extra levels of energy surging inside him but so far, the experience wasn't the most comfortable he had felt. The departure of Israel had hurt more than he had expected, after almost two years of training with him through thick and thin, Goku had found himself rather endeared to the angelic being of nigh on limitless power. That was to be expected, however after his sudden departure Goku had no idea what to do, he could not get out of this seemingly unending white box and neither did he have any desire to stay. For one fleeting moment of horror he thought he was trapped in this place and would have to take his life if he ever wanted it to end as he seemingly needed no food or water to survive. Then his radar, the internal energy one, picked up a flare of power, not too far away, but not too close either, and Goku felt a flare of hope.

His power was at max within seconds, and he took off, the sound barrier? He had broken the light barrier long ago. Nothing could stand in his way, but as he reached the place the flare was, it vanished and another one (or was it the same one) appeared a little distance off, but by the time Goku reached that, a different one had appeared, soon Goku was a blaze of red energy that rushed from one point to another, a marvel to watch, but it soon became obvious that the appearance of the flares was not a coincidence. Goku stopped for a second and realized that he had been running in a shape. He floated a little distance up and saw that he was drawn an arrow, the energy from his fierce blazing tempest slowly fading. The arrow pointed due North West, and so Goku went that way, not much farther he picked up another flare of energy, Goku changed direction and flew towards it, soon it vanished too but Goku kept flying in the same direction until he reached another reading, this little trial continued until Goku was panting, he fell back to his original state letting his shell of red energy evaporate. He felt beat and tired, but as he fought his way back to his feet he realized that he could not sense the flare anymore, it had vanished, Goku had reached it but there was no other one to pick up the trial, instead of the familiar energy signature Goku felt…laughter. It was coming from his left, a faint laughter like someone far in the distance. He clambered to his feet and started walking in the direction wondering which other creature was stranded here as himself or if this was some sort of test, the laughter died down as he approached, and Goku saw to his surprise a handsome young man sitting on the ground smiling arrogantly up at him, as the man stood up Goku realized he was little more than a boy, he couldn't be more than twenty five years old and had short stature, less than six feet at best, with long hair and skinny short frame the boy didn't make that much of an intimidating figure, yet Goku could not sense any energy radiating off him, if he couldn't see him with his bare eyes Goku would have sworn he was completely alone. The boy had an innate confidence radiating off him, Goku knew he was masking his energy signature but for that he would have to be skilled in the field of energy reading, skilled enough to at least be able to read Goku's power, and Goku was not making any attempt to cover his own signature. Yet if this boy did know who he was, then why was he so confident?

Goku made the first move: "Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" the answer was critical, Goku had expected no less. How many mysteries did this day hold?

"I think you're a test." said Goku. "Really?" the reply came in a rather mocking tone.

"Actually no, I have no idea who the heck you are; I was just trying to sound wise and all. Look you better start explaining or else I'm going to be making some introductions, specifically between my fist and your - oof"

Goku doubled over midsentence, the boy had punched him in the stomach…hard. Apparently strength and muscle mass weren't directly proportional in a place like this. Goku swept him a kick trying to knock the boy's feet out but he jumped, and at last moment, kicked Goku in the face, his nose shattered. Goku hung back for a minute as he focused on his nose in a few seconds it regenerated completely. Goku smirked, he wasn't worried about this boy, and he still had a lot of surprises up his sleeve. He powered up to level 5 of kaioken, he didn't even feel the strain, and how would he, when he had borne power over a hundred times greater. He charged the boy and aimed a punch for his face… a punch that the boy grabbed in his hand. He seemed unbothered by the sudden rise in Goku's strength; in fact he seemed to have expected it. He was still at a level above Goku, and therefore Goku increased his power even higher, kaioken 10…25…50…200…400…

But the boy was impervious, Goku couldn't feel the boy's energy level but he knew that the boy was increasing his power in tempo to Goku, there was no other explanation for Goku's lack of advantage, he could feel the strain of kaioken catching up to him and he knew he had to make a move, and a move he had to make soon. He would use the Mahar, and he would not hold back. His strength would not last forever so Goku decided to go all or nothing, he powered up to kaioken level 500. He was pushing his luck, he knew, but this was his last chance, his only chance in a manner of speaking, he didn't really think the boy would be waiting for him to regain consciousness with a cup of coffee if he collapsed. Goku thought he saw a flicker of apprehension in the boys eyes as he powered up to this stage but Goku didn't spare the time to think, he gathered all the energy that was left inside him and focused his entire being on it pushing it into his hands that he had cupped above his head, the energy above him was so great he felt it would scorch him to ash if he tried to contain it any longer, he let it all rip in the direction of the boy. The lad's expression went from one of arrogance to one of worry to one of grim determination, he planted his feet and stood his ground, he put his hands in front of him as if they were a wall, and to Goku's grim satisfaction he closed his eyes. The Mahar collided with the boy and a huge roar could be heard, Goku's attack the tidal wave of destruction was rarely blocked and when it was stopped it did not stop happily, it fought against the wall of the boys hands and pushed and pushed yet it could not break through.

Slowly it faded into the air the only mark it ever existed was the pinkness of the boy's palms. His arrogant expression returned and Goku, completed spent and utterly defeated fell to the ground.

The boy laughed.

Perhaps that was it…perhaps the pain in his limbs, or maybe the indignity of his position. But Goku felt rage, it started as a bubble deep in him, but it was fueled, fueled by the thought that he had never before lost a battle, and here he had lost the battle for his survival. He would perish now and he could do nothing about it, all his greatness and strengths were now worth nothing. They would rot with his body.

The boy kept laughing…

…Goku exploded.

Humiliation and Rage, Frustration and Ambition, these were his motivators, his helpers and benefactors. His pain was what made him strong. Not his strength, not his training, those gave him power, but his pain…his pain was what made him strong. It gave him strength he didn't know he had. His power was back, greater than before and rising. He got to his feet, he was blazing…a beacon of power, and he was magnificent. He was Goku,

And he was angry.

He was greater than ever before, the energy coursed through his still form, he was being ripped apart torn and changed. He was evolving.

And when he emerged, the greatest he had ever been. His body remade anew, his power greater than he thought possible. He knew he had passed the test. The boy knew that too…

After all, he had stopped laughing.

The new Goku walked up to the boy, his hand was pale, but it was strong, with long elegant fingers and strong bones and an intricate map of veins. It was a powerful hand; the hand lifted the boy off the ground and threw him back. It mad eth boy realize just how much he was over powered, surely the boy could understand when he had accomplished his task, he expected the boy to cower, he would have liked that, it would make killing the boy that much sweeter, but the boy stood up, and he…he smiled.

His form evaporated like air, and in his place stood Israel. He smiled benevolently at Goku.

"You have passed the final test, come my boy. Gabriel, king of all angels awaits you. A higher calling awaits you, come and embrace your destiny." A doorway appeared in the air, the door was brilliantly white and Israel walked towards it expecting Goku to follow.

Goku didn't follow.

He extended his palm, he could feel the steady rhythm, the beat of the angels heart, hear the blood pumping around it. Though he was a dozen feet away he could cup it in his palm as easily as if distance didn't exist. The steady pounding of the angel's essence annoyed Goku. He took hold of the heart, he felt it move and he squeezed. The heart ruptured, the angel fought back, but he didn't stand a chance.

The heart exploded, the lungs punctured and the angel died. He crumpled on the ground.

"I can find my own way thanks." Goku walked forward, and he stepped through the gate.

 **Damn this was hard writing. Thanks guys for reading I hoped you enjoyed it, really I do, the views on my profile and the follows, favorites and reviews are the only reasons I keep writing.**

 **Thanks guys, you really are great.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **To Jay: Thanks mate I really appreciate it. No, he won't be going super however he will go through a transformation.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks guys for sticking with me so long** **J** **.**

 **Ps. tell me if this was what you expected.**

As he stepped through the gate he felt a shimmer of energy pass through his body as if he was being purified. Goku was buzzing from the high of new power, so he was a bit shocked when he saw the spear coming at him.

He caught it of course; his reflexes were too good for him to miss such a thing. But the real surprise was when he saw five angels rushing him and from their expressions they weren't intending to play around. Suddenly Goku's rage flared back to life, hadn't he endured enough…was this the heavenly version of a welcome party, he instinctively reached for the power of kaioken but then he remembered that his kaioken ability reset every time he evolve. But this time something was off…he couldn't sense his kaioken…at all.

The angels stopped for a second in shock sensing the waves of energy radiating outward, but they were far too pure to feel a negative emotion such as fear. Ironically it was their courage that killed them.

Goku grabbed the one closest to him, kneed him in the back breaking his spine, grabbed his spear and plunged it into the next one. He still had that first spear in his hand though and he threw it at the angel farthest from him, the angel got speared in the abdomen and toppled over. Three down two to go. Goku moved swiftly behind the two remaining angels and grabbed them by the hair at the back of their skulls, he then crashed their heads together with such force that their skull shattered, ending their long lives. He jumped backwards to avoid getting his white robes splattered with blood and brain juice.

"How could you?" a crystalline voice sounded from the back of the room. Now that Goku got his bearings he realized that he was actually standing in what greatly resembled a courtroom, with long grayish white walls and ethereal-looking candelabras with greenish blue flames burning in them, instead of pews there were two pools filled with fragrant water. In fact, as Goku stared at the swirling depths, he realized that it might now be water at all; it seemed like something…else.

"Answer me you shameless brute" Goku looked up and ahead, at the end of the room there was a throne like chair, with two large plates on either side which were filled with the same ethereal fire, the person sitting on the throne was a lot like Israel except for the fact that he looked a lot older, wiser and more beautiful than Goku could have imagined. Indeed his only regret in killing those angels was that he was wrecking faces of beauty so great it rivaled the finest of Michelangelo. This one was no exception, except his beauty was slightly twisted, because the expression on his face was very, very angry.

"I'm sorry, what are we talking about again?" Goku asked. "Your lack of conscious makes me cringe." The angels expression hardened, is that was even possible "You murdered six angels you heartless monster, and one of them in cold blood, he had done nothing to you!"

Goku considered "Israel attacked me; he would have killed me if I had let him, and honestly I thought that boy was trying to trick me or something, but if that really was Israel…ah well, whatever. What's done is done." Goku shrugged. "What's done is….?" The angel stuttered "You dare-" suddenly he was a blur rushing towards Goku and then Goku was on the ground, his breath cut off in a chokehold. He tried to break the hold but this angels grip was too strong, he elbowed him in the stomach gaining some leverage, he pushed the angel off and rolled over catching his breath. The angel stared at him with cold eyes, Goku rushed him but the angel threw him onto his back. Goku stood up and leaped in the air firing bolts of energy at the angel, but he simply sidestepped them and flicked his fingers, a shockwave of power crashed through Goku leading to his falling back down.

"Who are you creature, to think that you can actually stand a chance against Gabriel, best and most powerful of all angels?" Goku realized that this was the general Israel had referred to. Goku charged a Mahar in his hand, hoping it would be enough to stop Gabriel but the angel realized what was coming, a moment later he was behind Goku and had his arms pinned behind him. Gabriel's hold was relentless and Goku felt his shoulder joints straining, his bones were starting to dislocate, the pain was next to unbearable, Goku opened his mouth to yell, and suddenly his arms were released, the courtroom around them dissimilated and he fell back on the ground, his aching arms prevented him from dropping his guard and he looked around for Gabriel. His keen eyes found him floating some distance off, they were in some sort of white nothingness, the floor was bare, cold and hard, and it was all Goku could see. Gabriel dropped back to the floor with a thud and walked towards Goku. Goku stood wary of the approaching menace, if he wanted him dead he wouldn't be alive but he wasn't willing to push his luck, not yet. Gabriel eyed him critically, and at last he spoke.

"Do you know why you are here?" Goku replied in the negative.

"Israel was forgiving, he saw your sins and he thought he could make you repent, if it worked even make you a soldier. You killed seven billion people, completely decimated their planet, there was no force in the universe strong enough to stop you so we had to bring you here. In case you didn't know, you're dead." Gabriel paused to let the words sink in as it was pretty obvious Goku did not know. "You were dead the moment Israel hit you on your shoulder, and now you will go through perjury…"Gabriel had a dark look on his face. "If you make it back, then we shall see what to do with you, I might even train you myself."

"Wait, hold on a second here mate, what the he-" Goku was cut off.

The earth beneath his feet collapsed.

A huge hole appeared right where he had been standing, and he fell straight into it.

 **Whoa, alright that's it. Sorry, please don't get all pissed off and whatnot about the two consecutive cliff hangers but yeah…**

 **Anyway guys I have an announcement. I'm thinking of writing another story, it's going to be a romantic one (rating T) and I was actually hoping for some help or suggestions here as to what I should call it and what pairing I should use or what genres like natural, supernatural, mystery, secret whatever. I love you guy's feedbacks so thanks a lot.**

 **REVIEW REPLIES**

 **First off thank you guys so much, I really appreciate reviews, and I'll do my best to reply to all and any I get.**

 **To guest: yeah they are, I don't remember suggesting otherwise though, and they are in this story too so…I'm afraid I don't get what you're getting at.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well hello, didn't see you coming there…**

 _Is this hell? No it can't be…isn't hell supposed to hurt, something about eternal damnation or whatever…_

"Stop! Please stop! No more I beg you no more! I aaaarghhhh…" The brief exclamation was followed by a scream of agony, and then a cackle of mad, sadistic laughter.

 _Yep, this is hell._

Consciousness found Goku in a cavern that smelled rather unpleasantly of blood. It was a corridor more than a cavern with grey walls that extended forward. Goku could see no sign of the hole that had led to him falling into this place which was disorienting enough as it was, not counting the fact that there was a pathway behind him as well.

He decided to go left. The passageway was ridiculously long, for some time Goku was worried that he was stuck in an endless loop of walking; he could imagine few things worse than walking infinitely in either direction without ever reaching any destination. However not much later he encountered a wall with a small door set into it, Goku pushed the door open…and immediately wished he hadn't.

The door gave way to a brutal scene, a giant creature sat on the ground, well maybe sat wasn't appropriate. The lower half of its body was either buried underground or, something more ominous that Goku didn't want to think about. It was visible up from its naked torso and its head reached a high of at least ten stories, in its hands and jaws were the bloody remains of many unfortunate souls, apparently these souls were being fed to this ten story tall demon who would swallow them and excrete them out of his belly button and eat them over and over again. These were being forced to relive the torture of being eaten alive over and over and over. Goku shuddered to think what anyone could have done to deserve this agony. He watched the monster shoot a soul out into his waiting hand. The soul cried out "No god no! Not again, forgive me, forgive me, and forgive aaaarghhhh!" The creature had a thorn like long protrusion on his tongue; he impaled the man on his thorn thingy and grabbed another poor woman, from her screams as she was impaled on the monsters tongue, Goku realized that this was the same woman he had heard crying out earlier, he couldn't bear it any longer he turned and ran, back to the ajar door, through the corridor, thinking whatever was at the other end couldn't be worse than what he had just seen. He was wrong.

Fresh screams alerted him as to what he should expect, but no one could have expected this. The end of the corridor revealed an area that could have been a bathing area in a prestigious hotel, except for the blood all over the floor and the misshapen walls, and the fact that the bathing pools were filled with boiling oil. And in the pools of boiling oil were people. There flesh was burned and blackened to the point where it could get no worse without killing them, yet death seemed infinitely preferable to what they were going through. They screamed and kicked and thrashed in the oil, but whenever they managed to reach the pools they were stabbed with sharpened staffs of wood and iron. These staffs were wielded by demons that stood at the pool, laughing as they forced people back into their unending torture. Suddenly one of them saw Goku; he screamed for him to help and was promptly struck by a spear in the neck. He and the spear disappeared under the boiling oil, the spear soon flew out back into the hand of the demon but the man took a longer while in resurfacing.

Goku did help in a way, he distracted the demons. By calling out to him, the man had pointed the demons attention towards Goku. They laughed maliciously and ran towards him obviously wanting to put him under the oily depths of their torture chamber. They however could not sense energy. Goku snapped his fingers; a shockwave blasted them all back. The demons snarled, but the inhabitants of hell aren't exactly geniuses. They started throwing their spears at him, Goku moved.

He became a blur and the spears seemed to freeze in space, he ducked, jumped, twisted and turn, in about a two hundredth of a second the spears were at him back and he stood face to face with the demons. One fault in logic that he failed to comprehend was why they kept the best fighter upstairs and sent the pathetic ones like these down to guard the real criminals, he dealt blow after murderous blow, and the demons were sparks of hellfire, the essence of hell. As Goku struck them, sometimes in the abdomen the stomach and sometimes even in the face they exploded into flames that dissolved in midair, all that marked their existence were the ashes on the ground. In less than five seconds all that was left were the rapidly disseminating fiery remains. Then things got messy.

The ashes started smoking, then burning, and then suddenly there were fully fledged flames in the air. And these flames started getting molded into shape, the shapes of the demons that Goku had just killed. And la presto, before him stood the demons as if nothing had happened, all this happened in a matter of seconds. Goku didn't expect much better results but he attacked them again, until they were nothing but ashes. But once again they reappeared from the burning ashes, suddenly Goku had an idea, he killed all of them and quickly before they could reform he mixed the demon ashes together. The result was a horrendous ten foot tall demon with multiple heads, this one too fell before Goku but the ashes were still mixed up, Goku tried scattering them across the room, throwing them into the boiling oil and even incinerating the ashes but nothing seemed to work, the ashes were indestructible.

The room was cubicle in shape and the poor souls Goku had freed ran out of the only opening, Goku too distracted in killing and re-killing the demons to spare them much thought but as he heard fresh screams from the direction of the corridor he was struck with a horrific realization, he had just saved some people from one torture and pushed them into a new one. He turned and ran, caring no more about the demons that for some mysterious reasons did not pursue him.

When he reached the end of the corridor, and saw what he expected but was still unprepared for, for the first time in his life he felt like falling onto his knees and begging for forgiveness. The demon was laughing and tossing the people around, the wretched were screaming at yelling and begging. The demon was either deaf, or merciless for those that he chooses not to eat he threw about. What had he done?

His fear was suddenly replaced with hate, and without any thought (for the most emitted no energy signature) Goku charged. He crashed headfirst into the monsters chest for he had taken to the air mid-charge. The monster was frozen in place for one terrifying moment and then he let out a colossal roar and burst into flames. He burned like that for a decent amount of time and then was nothing more than a pile of ashes, and from those ashes raised the wretched that were still in his stomach at the time of its death. For a moment there was deathly silence. Then the entire cavern erupted in a huge cheer. The people were falling at his feet, hugging him, chanting their gratitude into the air. For the first time Goku was the hero not the tyrant. He felt loved, intoxicated. Ironically he had found his humility in hell; he lost himself in the love of the ones he had saved, until he smelled the smoke.

He looked down and saw the ashes of the demon he had just killed were smoking and there was the hint of fire at the edge of the ashes, he should've known, should have expected this. He had seen this enough times, he looked around wildly and saw to his relief a doorway at the edge of the cavern.

"RUN!" he screamed, and ran towards the doorway.

 **Well, that's it, what did you guys think?**

 **If you have any questions feel free to ask I'll try to answer them in the next one, thanks for reading and looking forward to your reviews guys later!**

 **REPLIES**

 **To Jay: Thanks mate you made my day. Really, your appreciation means a lot to me. Yeah Gabe's really powerful, he's the boss after all (of angels that is) and there's really no name for Goku's new form. It's just…evolution, I guess we could call it Goku version 3.0 lol**


	21. Chapter 21

**Escape part 2** **J**

The opening led to another corridor. Goku feared the worst, but this one ended in an opening that was like a farming or central area of a cavern system except for the fact that the bulk of the area was dominated by a jagged hole.

Goku squinted downwards and saw that the ground didn't seem to be too far off, about a thirty three mile drop at most, the top though was a different case, well over forty miles away Goku was greeted by a very welcome sight as he gazed upwards, light, the only lighting in hell was from the occasional fire and a sort of eerie glow off the skin of the demons but now he saw a few shafts of brilliant white light up ahead, and it seemed to be coming from the top floor, yes floor.

The hole that Goku was seeing had certain levels along it, like racks as Goku could see no pillars to support the levels otherwise. Between each of them Goku approximated eleven miles and deduced he was on the fourth level, the fourth worse, despite the fact that the light could only be seen at the top floor Goku also sensed the heat that he had come to associate with hell increasing upwards. He shuddered, thinking that he had killed seven billion people (not without reason) and there were still three levels above him reserved for more heinous crimes. For criminals who were guilty of crimes worse than massive murder of men and slaughter of angels.

Goku feared to do so but he knew he felt in his bones that this was the only way out for him. He lifted himself a few feet of the ground and hovered close to the hole, then with one final breath he pushed himself over. As he had feared his flight suddenly left him, he fell to the ground three dozen miles away and crashed with a bone shattering thud. Literally, he felt the bones in his body shatter. Groaning and delirious with agony he pulled himself slowly out of the area off the hole. Immediately his formidable power came rushing back, his bones were re-fixed and his muscles knit themselves back together. In less than a minute he was good as new if slightly fatigued. Experimentally he stepped into the circle of light made by the hole. His power faded to nothing, yet as he stepped back it all came rushing back to him. He suddenly felt scared, whoever had made this could obviously kill him with frightening ease,, Gabriel perhaps was the responsible one, yet Goku felt that a hole that neutralized a person's power completely was not exactly Gabriel's style. He was seriously outmatched if he could lose all his strength simply by stepping into a hole, the ease with which he had dispatched the angels and demons (Gabriel excluded) had made him confident. Perhaps a bit overconfident by the look of it, but he didn't have time to waste on these doubts right now, he had to escape. He looked around the floor for an exit, surely there must be a way out, and he refused to accept the fact that there could be no way out, he would not be stuck in this hellhole (literally) forever. And hadn't Gabriel hinted at a possibility of escape? Goku refused to lose hope.

Goku found a few small passages leading out from the central area of the first floor of hell. He decided to follow in accordance with common sense the largest one he could see, and hoped he would not die a gruesome death in the process. This one was rather short; as he emerged at its end he saw a long room, with multiple holes in the wall at ground level. These he realized were prison holes, where the prisoners would serve their sentence. So this was the least of all the levels of hell. One of the demons spotted Goku and suddenly all of them were looking at him, their coordination and effectiveness had Goku seriously considering the possibility of higher consciousness controlling them all, linking their minds and perfectly transmitting their thoughts, which could be a serious inconvenience.

Within seconds they were upon him, Goku however was faster. He flew through the crowd of demons killing all those in his way and leaving the others to witness his mindboggling speed. Just as he speared through the last demon in a burst of light and approached the door he sensed something unusual. The ashes of the demon that lay on the ground at his feet were throbbing; they were throbbing with a tiny pulsating energy. A dead body never gave off energy, yet these demons weren't actually dead if they kept coming back were they?

To keep the others at bay Goku created a wall of defensive energy between them and watched as the energy throbbing in the ashes grew as it smoked and slowly lit itself, when the demon returned the energy was at its max and it flared even higher when Goku punched him in the face and the demon burst into flames. Goku watched it return to ashes once more except this time he touched it with his finger, the flames burst forth, the power in the fire rose to max and Goku finger was burning painlessly. Sucking in the energy was as natural for Goku as sucking in air. The fire curled and dissolved into his hands, he felt a tiny rush and his power increased, though the increase was small it was enough to give Goku the knowledge he needed. He dissolved the barrier between him and the demon but not of them was idiotic enough to step forward after what they had just seen. In a flash the one nearest to Goku exploded and Goku who was suddenly standing next to him sucked the energy up into his fingertips. The high was addictive.

Demon after demon followed; there were dozens of dozens and not much later the room was empty of even the ashes and smoke of dead demons and Goku stood triumphant. He snapped his fingers and the bars of the many prisons broke, yet the prisoners remained still perhaps wondering if they were to receive the same treatment as the demons. But when Goku left through the opening on the other side of the room, they deemed it acceptable to their safety to follow.

For the first time since he had been literally thrown into hell, Goku felt hope.


	22. Chapter 22

**The escape: Finale** **J**

Goku was getting addicted.

The demons on each level were stronger than the ones before, in a flash he had reached the third floor, the room with the oil tanks was now empty of demons, he was flying on the high of the immense power going through him, one demon wasn't that much of a treat by itself, but when he absorbed hordes of them hundreds upon hundreds, the rush got better and better, and they were just so weak like sitting ducks. It was almost like Gabriel had sent him down here just so he could absorb these pathetic animals. Sometimes he idly wondered if that really was the case, but he had no time to worry about higher meaning and purpose. He had a job to do.

He had made sure to free every prisoner he passed; he enjoyed the feeling of being revered like a god. The humans wouldn't have been able to keep up with him under normal circumstances, but as he spent a good deal of time hunting down and devouring every demon on the floor the humans never fell too far behind. He had killed every demon on this floor except for one; he was looking forward to this. He stepped out of the oil room and moved to the room across the corridor.

The huge demon was roaring at a group of survivors huddled in the corner next to the opening, just out of his reach. He seemed to be suffering from extreme hunger pangs. Some of them were even glancing down skeptically; Goku realized they were thinking about leaping down like him. Some of them even had, the wretched idiots. Well it wasn't his problem.

Goku started whistling, loudly. The monster turned to him and let out a guttural roar of rage, he remembered Goku as the one responsible for all his pain. He turned and thrust his arm out trying to grab him but in a flash Goku was standing not on the ground but on top of its head. Goku grinned savagely anticipating the rush of his next meal. His power had grown threefold at least since he had come here and now it was going to get even better. He leaped down from the monsters head just as its hand came up to grab him and punched him in the chest, except he didn't remove his hand. The monster exploded into a wraith of flames, flames that stuck to Goku's hand and crawled all over him before the tendrils of power slithered into him. Goku let out a sigh of contentment. It was time to move on.

He looked around for an exit; there was one in every room. And he found a little crack tucked away in the corner. As he walked through he saw staircase winding upward towards the next floor. He leaped, and in one bound reached the top staircase. The next floor was pretty much the same, as he had climbed he had picked up the workings of hell.

The person's heart (physical one) was supposed to contain an imprint of all his good and bad deeds. The imprint was used to create to balls of positive and negative energy; they would then be put together. The positive and negative would cancel each other out, something like algebra. The more powerful energy, (energy power was based on amount and magnitude of deeds) the ball of energy that remained was examined. The power left it in was gauged and decided which out of seven leagues it belonged to (based on magnitude) and then the soul in question was sent to that level of hell or heaven. Goku freeing the people of each level probably upset the balance greatly, but honestly he couldn't care less.

The fourth and fifth level was nothing out of what he had expected. Demons, tortured prisoners and lots of power, by the time he got to the sixth level he was about ten times more powerful than when he had started. The sixth level was disturbing. He had seen the severity increasing as he climbed upward. But on this level he saw the people were being held not in different chambers, but in one single large room in which they were tortured and mutilated with various assortments with knives and other sharp objects, they were being cut into, carved into, their bodies torn up and mutilated in the most horrendous ways imaginable. Some of the demons had even cut out their subject voice box so they wouldn't even be able to scream as the demons had their little playtime. Goku had never felt guilt for murdering such despicable creatures but for the first time he felt as if he was delivering justice.

With an almighty roar he dove into the milling crowd of demons and tore them open eating their power, devouring their essence becoming stronger and stronger with each kill. And suddenly before he had even managed to cut through a dozen of the creatures he was truck with a blow in the chest and he flew backwards onto his back. Goku was stunned more from the fact that a there was a blow this powerful than from the pain.

A tall silhouette stepped out of the crowd. Goku chastised himself for not noticing him before, none of the other demons was that tall. The figure bent low to get a good look at Goku, and Goku got a glimpse of a thin and cruelly handsome face before the man straightened up and kicked him in the side. Or tried to, Goku caught his foot in his hand, acting more out of instinct than deliberate thought. The man smiled "well, well, well. What do we have here?"

In a flash the man's other foot connected with Goku's side throwing him into a spin till he landed on the other side of the room. Winded Goku scrambled to his feet and saw the demon-lord-thingy staring at him from the other side of the room with a glint of evil satisfaction in his eyes. Switching into deep aura vision Goku gauged the demons power to be about twice or thrice (those days were long past, he didn't remember exactly how weak he had been then) as much as his when he had entered hell. He could not understand how it had launched him across the room with such frightening ease. Goku calmed himself and shot a quick dart of energy in the demons direction, it was weak, but not weak enough to justify how easily the demon wiped it away. Goku had kept his eyes in aura vision and caught a glimpse of the demons power skyrocketing (a double of his own power level) and then dropping back down just as fast. So he was hiding his power, though he was doing a lousy job of it, apparently this one wasn't exactly the most skilled in energy control. Goku suddenly was struck by an idea; he darted towards the monster and used one of his tricks, a move he had developed himself while training with Israel. He shot a charge of energy that broke into two parts, it then further broke into two more parts and then into two more. Thus now Goku had under his control eight balls of energy flying around the room. The trick was that as the balls of energy were moving very quickly around the area it would be easy to slip one of them behind the enemy as its hard to keep track of so many zooming streaks of light, the real difficult part though was that only one of the shots was charged with energy and rest were simply streaks of light, the fake ones however would give off an energy signature (very hard) and the real one would be cloaked (easy). The opponent would have a hard time noticing that out of eight, one of the balls was nowhere to be seen nor could its energy be sensed. It had taken a good deal of time for Goku to perfect but when he had shown it to Israel, he had told him it wasn't foolproof. You can only hide a shot of energy, once fired, so well. If the opponent has his senses tuned he would pick up the vibrations of the real shot no matter how well you cloak it. This demon though, obviously wasn't at the peak of his game; Goku guessed he didn't fight many people who were actually a match for him.

The seven decoys zoomed around while the real shot hovered patiently behind, the opponent was distracted. Suddenly the fakes all closed ranks on him and as he shielded himself they went off harmlessly with a bang. He opened his mouth to utter a call of triumph but what came out was a scream of pain. Goku's shot hit him from behind full force. As the demon whirled looking for his hidden challenger Goku ran forward and with his fingers burning with charged fiery energy he forked the demon straight in the eyes. The creature let out a guttural roar as Goku leaped backward narrowly avoiding his flailing arms and raging shots. Goku leaped into the air and completely masked his power as best as he could. The demon stopped dead, it may be blind but it could still sense energy, and his opponent's energy was nowhere to be sensed, was it possible that one of his wild shots had hit him? No it couldn't be he was too shrewd for that. But it seemed to be the only explanation.

Those were the demons last thoughts as a fully powered Mahar crashed into it ending its miserable existence. Not missing a beat Goku fell to the ground and sucked up the demons essence. Ah! Dinner was served. Goku looked at the fearful horde of demons before him, now it was time for desert.

Not too much later Goku stepped into the stairwell for the final floor, he could see the light yet it had little appeal for him. But he felt a sweltering wave of heat, he couldn't understand what it meant but he climbed up. As he reached the top he saw a wall of fire standing before him. Suddenly he realized where he was…hellfire. The most perilous and fearful of all of hell, the hellfire was from where demons were made, where this place was fueled and held together. Without the hellfire hell would freeze over. The mysterious red lighting in the walls, it was hellfire burning through the veins of the brimstone, why did demons explode into flames when they were killed? Hellfire left them, and why they burned as they were remade? Hellfire came back to feed them. Goku had been devouring pieces and fragments of hellfire and here the original source was the final floor. He could see the greatest sinners of every age burning in the hottest of all flames. And Goku knew that this was what he would he would have to pass through to reach the upper realms. With a deep fearful breath Goku stepped into the wall of fire.

It hurt, it hurt like hell…the irony was so bad it hurt too…but no pain he had ever felt hurt like hellfire. It burned and scorched and tore him apart all at once, every kind of pain in more extreme forms than he could ever imagine, he could not imagine moving forward, yet he could not imagine going back either, he could not imagine anything. The pain was too great to think of anything else. But as he lay there burning for seconds, minutes, hours and maybe even days, his dead mind conjured up one more thought… _food_.

Yes, that was it. That must be it, he could not think of anything else. Wasn't this fire what he had been eating himself all this time? Wasn't this fire what he had been looking forward to on this floor like every other? Wasn't this the food he had been craving all this time? He had said it himself after all _'Goku had been devouring pieces and fragments of hellfire and here the original source was the final floor'_. He had food, and he was hungry, so what was the problem? Nothing!

And as Goku opened himself up to the fire he knew he had been right all along, the power he felt was unlike anything he had ever felt! The aching hunger in him was finally satisfied, all the fire had wanted so long was to be reunited with its original source. Finally he was complete. And so he let the fire flow into him as it fills him and burns him and destroys him…

A figure clad in white bloodstained robes crawled out of the hole. The figure was unmarked and whole, the first figure Gabriel had ever seen to come out of hell. Gabriel had a decent idea of who he was he went down to greet him. The figure was standing at the lip of the hellhole (literally) as if waiting for someone. But as he approached the figure with awe in his heart and amazement on his face his chest suddenly clenched, very painfully.

He doubled over and gasped but as he looked at the figure the pain faded into nothing "see?" the man said in a quiet voice that he recognized "I am your salvation. Look where you cast me, the pain will not return." Gabriel turned and looked. He gasped in horror and fear. "What have you done?" he whispered, the man stayed silent. The pain returned greater than before and growing by the second. People with destroyed and mutilated bodies came running full sprint out of the hole and as they took their first few steps on heavenly ground they evaporated into mist with great sighs of contentment.

"Goku?" this was the final word that Gabriel whispered before he toppled over into a frozen empty hell.

 **To Jay: Thanks Jay, I'm glad you liked the twist. Well this is it, this is going to be the final chapter for a while, and I won't be posting for maybe a month or two. I hope it lived up to your expectations see you**

 **XXX**

 **Hope I can get some suggestive reviews for my new story. Later guys!**


End file.
